Amour a Paris
by MissEmileigh
Summary: All human Bella and the usual gang are all besties in high school, dating and whatnot. But now Bella's going out with James, a punk-y rocker guy who is totally smokin'. This is soooo gonna flip the buds' lives upside down! Reviewing inspiration! Chap 6!
1. Once a whore, you're nothing more

**So… Summary of the story I guess? All righty then:**

**Bella, Edward and all of our favorite characters are in the school's marching band, go to Paris for a national competition and yes, they fall in love. With the problem of Lauren Mallory, though, it makes it tougher for them to be together. Phs, meanie.**

**Anyways…. Enjoyy!!**

Why did Alice have to park her car so far away? WHY?! The rest of us (Jasper, Emmett, Edward, Rose, and I) were standing outside in the icy weather waiting for the yellow Porsche. Our damn school didn't allow students in the building after their sport practice or whatever was over, so we were forced to be in the hallway thing between the two door sets. Edward had offered to get the car but _nooo_- Alice wanted to. Unfortunately, my best friend didn't understand the meaning of hurry as much as her older brother did.

We were all shivering uncontrollably. Well, just Rosalie and me; the boys were in sweatpants and hoodies while the tall blonde stood in super short shorts and a light sweatshirt. I was in dance pants, but that didn't help anything.

"Rose, you're going to freeze to death," Emmett said, breaking the silence. He pulled off his hoodie and Rose jumped into his arms. The junior couple looked warmer than Hawaii in the summer after Emmett put his sweatshirt back on over them.

I scowled. "But I'm still cold!" I whined, stamping my foot. After panting for a few seconds, Edward held his arms out to me. I walked over and pressed my back to his chest as his arms wound around my stomach. Edward was like my big brother. He was Alice's, but that didn't matter. Honestly, he treated me better than her sometimes.

Alice and I had grown up together, Edward being her older brother by one year. The three of us were best friends kind of. Edward preferred to be around Jasper and Emmett, though, and then Rosalie met us. She and Jasper are twins, and juniors in high school like Emmett and Edward. Alice and I are the babies but, hey, whatever. Poor Emmett was an only child, like me, but at least he had Rose as a girlfriend.

After another minute or so, Alice wasn't there still, I demanded for Jasper to call her.

"Just call your chickie, Jazz man," Emmett sighed after Jasper refused.

"Fine." Jasper flipped his phone open and held down the number 1 button. We could hear it ring and right before I heard Alice pick up, Jasper turned to me with a smirk on his face. Alice said hello, and Jasper replied, "God, Bella. You looked so hot in your pink gym suit today. Just the way you were-" Alice cut him off then.

"Umm EXCUSE ME! YEAH I THINK I'M RIGHT HERE… ON THE PHONE… AND I CAN HEAR EVERY FRICKIN' WORD YOU'RE SAYING…." The phone closed then and we heard tires squealing. A canary colored sports car came in and a pissed looking pixie stormed up the walk. "What. The. _Hell_?!" She scheeched.

The five of us doubled over in laughter, each trying to explain Jasper's plan. Over our laughter, Rosalie yelled something about her and Emmett needing to go into Bath and Body Works before we went home. I straightened up, only to see the guys rolling on the floor still. The three of us rolled our eyes and stepped out into the ice cold Forks December wind- Jazz, Em, and Ed following a minute later.

"Alice, I love how we start out as a Christmas tree" I said after screaming _shotgun_ at the top of my lungs.

She grinned. "Thanks, I couldn't have done it without your idea of the toy ballerina theme." We were the choreographers of the Dance Team, and our song was to a mixture of Dan Fogelberg Christmas songs; we had had so much fun thinking of graceful, ballet moves.

"Well I picked out the costumes!" Rosalie cried, offended that we didn't include her in the complimentary talk. But it was true- today had been our first performance (at the home game) and the costumes had been really nice, especially after practicing the routine only three times before in them.

We stopped talking for a minute to listen to what the guys had to say but it was nothing about our amazing dance.

"I'm so pissed that I'm grounded," Edward was mumbling. "I can't even drive my Volvo!"

"Sorry, bro. But that Stephenie is one lucky girl," Emmett said, thumping him on the back. He and Jasper had named Edward's car Stephenie and always teased him that it was his girlfriend.

"At least I can still drive my motorcycle." Leave it to the Hale siblings to be so arrogant.

"Yeah but you prefer to ride with Alice." Jasper smiled ruefully. I turned away from them and went back to Alice, talking about how exciting our band routine was going to be.

When we got to Bath and Body Works, Emmett and Rose hopped out, leaving just the four of us. I stretched my legs onto Alice's arm rest and turned to her stereo. Taylor Swift came on full blast. The two of us sang along for nearly half an hour as the guys just watched. After a few more minutes of endless country girl singing, the freak show came back.

"Look what we bought," Rosalie said, scuttling up to the car. "Oberweis!"

"Um, why did you buy chocolate milk? And weren't you in a lotion store?" Edward asked.

"Hello, it's called a body fragrance shop," Emmett replied in a really gay voice. "Like you would know though. Psh."

Alice arched her eyebrows, but Rose shoved Emmett in the car before he could say anything else. The pixie stepped on the gas pedal and sped home. I never liked how she and Edward drove very much- it was too sharp and fast.

"All right, honey," I said. "Tomorrow, I'm taking my Lacrosse."

"Fine, fine. But your Buick is so not as awesome as my Porsche."

"Or my M3," Rose added.

After a few moments of silence, the guys wanted something to eat.

"You can get something at Starbucks in a few minutes," Alice said.

"But I want chicken nuggets!" Emmett whined. _That_ did something. A second later the buffoons shared a look and started chanting: "Wendy's, Wendy's, Wendy's!"

I looked at Alice. "We could always skip Starbucks for a day." She smiled and said she would make coffee back at the house.

"Hi. Welcome to Wendy's. How may I help you?" The guy asked when we walked in.

"Um, I need a minute," Alice said, turning to me.

"A medium Frosty." I really only wanted something chocolate- if we'd went to Starbucks, I would have gotten a venti hazelnut hot chocolate.

"Rose?"

"Same as Bella."

"Emmett?"

"What?"

Alice sighed. "What do you want from Wendy's?"

"Oh! A ten- piece chicken nugget thingie with fries and a large chocolate Frosty." Then Alice looked at Jasper.

"Hmm…. I think I'm going to get the Baconator with a large Coke and a large French fries." Whoa!

Alice looked disgusted. "Jazz, you do know that the meal you just ordered has"- she frowned, thinking hard- "1650 calories, 77 grams of fat and 183 carbs, right?"

"I'm _starving_!" he roared. Alice backed off and moved to Edward.

"Five- piece chicken nugget combo, Emmett it's called a _combo_, with fries and a Diet Coke." Eh, not as bad as Jasper or Emmett's.

Alice ordered and we waited for our food. I found a table with the guys and sat down across from Edward.

"Well this is boring," Jasper said. Edward shook his head, while Emmett nodded in agreement. But right as he said that, the people handed Alice and Rosalie the three trays of food.

I helped them distribute the heart attacks in bags and then dug in to my ice cream. Strangely, it was delicious and didn't make me feel any colder at all. Edward's hand came down then and he dipped his fry in my Frosty.

"Hey!" I whined like a two year old.

"Don't tell me you've never had a fry dipped in a chocolate Frosty before?" he asked in a playing tone, sounding baffled.

"Nope. Sounds gross."

"GASP!" Emmett yelled. I jumped and glared at him.

Finally, Edward got me to try the chocolate dipped fried potatoes and it was amazing! He shared his fries with me and we munched on them while just staring at our friends- a bunch of idiots, basically.

"If we sliced yesterday's tomatoes yesterday, they'd be yesterday's tomatoes," Edward said out of the blue.

"Huh?" I was totally confused.

"The back of your cup. That's what it says," he replied.

"So then if they sliced yesterday's tomatoes today... would they still be yesterday's tomatoes?" Emmett wondered.

"No, because the thing is: no matter what day the tomato belongs to, its real day would be when you sliced it," Jasper explained.

Alice, Rose, and I looked at each other- a look of plea to get the hell away from the boys' logic.

"Exactly!" Edward exclaimed, responding to Jasper.

"But what if they were, like, onions?"

"That changes the subject completely," Edward said.

"How come?"

"Because," Jasper told him. "Not many people slice onions; they prefer to chop, dice, or cut. There is a vibrant distinction between the terms."

Then the girls and I smacked our heads.

"But what about those round rings they have on burgers and stuff?"

"I think that would be to cut."

"No, Jasper. I believe that's when you would slice an onion" Edward disagreed. He looked away towards the window for a minute before turning back to us with his nose scrunched.

"What, Edward?" I asked.

"There's a Mercedes SLR McLaren out in the parking lot. Pink with the initials LWM on it," he replied.

We all looked at each other, but right as we were about to leave a tall fake blonde in all Dolce and Gabbana walked through the doors. Obviously she wouldn't have just decided to eat at this fatty place- so we guessed she had been watching Edward. With him being the only guy out of the three most popular ones at school, he had almost every girl stalking him.

Lauren Mallory pretended to be surprised as she "found" us sitting in the restaurant.

"So what's her middle name?" Alice whispered to Rosalie.

"Whore." That made us break out in hysterical silent laughter.

"Hey guys," Lauren said. She put her hands on our table and looked right at Edward. "What's up?"

"We're having dinner," Jasper answered as if stating the obvious.

"Can I join?" She seemed oblivious to our sarcasm and iciness towards her.

"Actually we were just leaving." Rose sighed. "It's a shame though."

"Oh, well that's too bad." Lauren still seemed too perky with her bubblegum girl- like voice. Alice and Rosalie stood up to throw away our garbage. When the rest of us got up to go, I tripped over someone's foot. I fell to the dirty ground, but someone's strong arms wrapped around my waist. My foot bent backwards and I cried out in pain.

"Bella, are you okay?" My ass Lauren cared if I was all right or not. She was the one who had tripped me in the first place for God's sake!

"No. I think I sprained my ankle." I glared at her and she glared right back. I was then picked up bridal style in Edward's arms and walked out the door to the Porsche. He sat in the middle with me on the end in the back, my foot resting gently on his leg.

When we got to the hospital, my second home and his father's work, he scooped me up again and carried me to Carlisle Cullen's office. Alice and Edward's dad checked me out personally, as he always did if he wasn't home at the time of the crime.

"Yes- a definite sprain," Dr. Cullen confirmed. "Crutches and bandage now, ice and rest at home." He grinned at me, knowing my balance problems well. Honestly, I could only walk in anything. Lauren Whore Mallory just decided to trip me one week before Christmas. Joy, darling, joy.

Carlisle wrapped me up and gave me the ugly crutches Alice promised she would paint when we got home. We hopped back into Alice's car and drove back to my house.

I hobbled to the kitchen and saw that no one was in the rooms I passed. My parents had given our maid the weeks off until January 3 and it was eight days before Christmas, so I didn't look for her at all.

"Guys!" I yelled to the Porsche parked just outside my front door in the snowy driveway. They didn't answer so, deciding not to move, I whipped out my cell phone and texted all of them at the same time. Within ten seconds, I head four doors slam and a bunch of people walked into my house.

"Hey, my parents aren't here," I said. "I don't know-"

"Bella, did you even move at all?" Jasper asked.

"Um. Not really. Why?"

He sighed. "Because there's a note sitting here from them." Jasper took the sheet of paper off the counter and handed it to me:

_Dear Bella, _

_We're sorry to have left with such short notice, but there was no plane going to Fiji tomorrow. Please set up the Christmas tree and the rest of the decorations. Have Carlisle and the boys help you with the lights. You're allowed to spend the nights at the Cullen's house, but we'll be back at around 3 am on Christmas Eve and then we can all celebrate Eve with the McCarty's, Hale's, and Cullen's and then Christmas Day with just the three of us. Don't forget to tell Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie that their parents are with us, though they probably already figured that out. We love you, Bella._

_- Renee and Charlie Swan_

_Mom and Dad 3_

"They put their real names in a letter to you?" Edward laughed, pointing to my parents first names that were crossed out on the letter.

"They're used to it," I said, defending my parents. My mom was a doctor, like Carlisle, and Dad built expensive buildings. But everyone was rich who lived in the tiny town of Forks, Washington- it was like Westchester. Of course the wealthiest families were the Mallory's (no surprise), Cullen's, and Hale's. Emmett and I were tied for second. The only school in Forks was Brook's Academy, named after some famous person in our town. It was pretty amazing, the only problem being that girls and boys were divided up for subjects but not for lunch and encores. Don't ask why; Brook's was crazy like that.

"No, no, Edward," Emmett said through hysterical laughter. "The real question is why are her folks using an IM heart?" I had wondered that, too.

"World, look out," Rosalie giggled. "The age of wannabe tech- cool parents has arrived."

I rolled my eyes. "Help yourself to snacks or whatever else you want. Alina's not here so you're going to have to get it yourself." Alina Jensen equals our wonderfully sweet maid, just to clarify.

"So where did your parents go last year?" Alice asked after stuffing a cookie in her mouth. Her parents were very family oriented and didn't like to take the tradition vacation every year. But ours would leave eight days before Christmas and come home just before Christmas Eve.

"Tokyo," Emmett, Rose, Jasper, and I replied at the same time. Alice nodded.

I hadn't realized Edward had left until he came in through the door with snow in his bronze hair and a stack of papers in his arms.

"Got your mail." He grinned and took out a big magazine. "And here is your _Elle_, Miss Tyra." I grinned back and took the book. Alice and Rose came running at me then and snatched the magazine out of my hands. They flew to the sofa and started tearing through it. I made it over to them, sat down, put on my Stila lip gloss and stuck my hand out for the book. The girls sighed and grudgingly came over to sit by me so they could look at the book as well.

"Where's Coco Chanel?" Alice asked.

"Oh she's probably sleeping in her room," I said without taking my eyes off _Elle_. Coco Chanel was my five month old Papillon puppy. My mom had given me her for my birthday and I decided to name her after Coco Chanel, my favorite designer.

"I still can't believe your parents let you add on a room for Coco." Edward shook his head.

"It's just off my closet," I said. "Plus we had extra space since we decided to put the home theatre in the basement instead of next door to my room for sound reasons."

Edward rolled his eyes and started up the fifty four stairs we had. And that was to get to my floor; my parents had decided to have a floor to themselves, with a lounge, large closet, bathroom, and their bedroom- giving me the same exact layout.

"Wait!" I got up and went as fast as I could to catch up with Edward, receiving laughs from my friends. "I need to get something from the attic." I turned to Emmett and Jasper. "Could you help me bring down our Christmas decorations?" They nodded and Emmett picked me up in his arms, Jasper with my crutches.

I told them to bring me to the third floor, and then I walked over to the door across the hall from my parents' bathroom and opened it. I sighed and Emmett came to pick me up and carry me up the stairs again. Our attic had double duty- as both a decoration storage and guest room. It was a seventies theme with a bathroom (all finished, I might add) and then a separate room with Christmas décor and Halloween lights and whatnot. Dad had almost everything on shelves, except our white fake tree, so I dragged the small step ladder over to the shelves painted in red and green.

Edward, Alice, and Rose came up then while Emmett said Carlisle would not approve to me on the ladder.

"I'm not going to tell you all that I need now," I said while managing to take the first step. "Em, Jazz: hold my waist. Edward, have your arms out like in the trust in case I fall. Alice and Rose can take the decorations." I felt two pairs of sturdy hands on my hips and someone poke my back to let me know he was there. I carefully took down the first box, the one with the ornaments in it. Honestly, I was very nervous.

"Careful, Alice," I warned. "This one's a little heavy." We worked well as a team until the last box was down. "Um, how do I get down?"

"First," Rose said in a panicky voice. "Where's Coco?"

Alice laughed. "She's right here." The pixie like girl bent down to pick up the tiny, already trained, puppy that had been snuggled in a stocking.

"All right, Edward… can I jump into your arms?" I asked warily.

"Yeah." He steadied himself and I managed to spring myself from the ladder with Emmett and Jasper's help safely in his outstretched arms, my heart pumping all the while. "Nicely done, Bella."

"Thanks." Coco was barking furiously, Alice struggling to keep her in her arms. I laughed and walked over to pet my protective puppy.

We went back downstairs, to my room so I could get my hot pink iHome, and then down the stairs again to the family room. Our family room was very casual and connected with our kitchen for 'easy entertaining'. While the other five put down the boxes, I made my way over our freezer and pulled out one of my favorite foods.

"Mini quiche, anyone?" I called. I heard a loud chorus of 'hell yes!' and then set the oven to the right temperature so it could heat up. I also poured about six sups of water into a teapot and put that on a burner. After setting out six mugs and packets of hot chocolate and platter for the quiche, I hobbled to the tree the boys were just walking down the stairs with.

Alice went over to my iHome I'd plugged in and turned on the playlist we had created while deciding on music for our November and December dances. It was a lot of Dan Fogelberg and Enya and artists like them. Rose, Alice, and I sang a few Enya songs before looking at each other with a goofy grin on our faces.

"January's our last dance," Alice started.

"So we better make it good," Rosalie added.

"And choreograph it to Enya," I finished.

"That was creepy," Edward commented.

"Yeah."

"Totally."

The girls and I started flitting around (I somehow managed with my freaking ankle) like fairies and twirling our pretend skirts. We fell down laughing after the song, but realized that was exactly what we needed to do to wrap up our wonderful dance year; Jason Mraz came on and we sang along to that.

When the tree was done, we stood back with our hot chocolate and quiche and admired it. Emmett, Jasper, and Edward went to turn the lights on since we never took them down because of the size of our house. The girls, Coco, and I went around decorating the rest of the house. We finished a lot faster than I thought we would've so we all headed back upstairs to put the boxes away and to chill out in my bedroom.

My room was silver with white furniture and pink, well, everything else; my closet and bathroom a light purple and the carpet for my room and closet was white. Alice had helped me repaint it a few years ago and then we turned her room into a pink island paradise.

"So any ideas?" I asked. "What do you want to do?" Coco came out of her room with my Anika Brazil cut out one piece swim suit.

"Swimming?" Rose suggested with a laugh. We agreed and went to get our swimsuits from my closet. Since Alice, Rose, and I had so many sleepovers, we each kept a couple spare outfits in each other's closet. And swimsuits, too, because we all had indoor pools. Emmett, Edward, and Jasper had suits here also so we all changed and walked down to the pool.

Before jumping in, I removed my bandage and hopped on one foot over to our diving board. I did a handstand and fell in our clear water. Swimming over to Alice, Emmett scooped me up and put me on his shoulders.

"Sibling Chicken!" He screamed. "Of course with the exception of me and Bella." Jasper pulled Rosalie on his shoulders and Alice on Edward's. We played around for a while before drying off and going back upstairs to my room where Coco Chanel had fallen asleep once again.

Alice's cell phone, _Misery Business_ I might add, went off then. "Hello? Oh, hi Dad. Yeah, we're still at Bella's….. Okay. See you then." She turned to Edward with a big smile on her face. "Dad wants us home. And he said you all could spend the night." Alice pointed to everyone in the room, including Coco. I quickly packed both mine and Coco's bags and then followed Alice out the door.

As I carefully spun around after locking the front door, I almost bumped into a statuesque dirty blonde.

"What are you doing here, Lauren?" I asked, bewildered.

"I live in this neighborhood, Bella," she said snottily.

"Yes, I know that. I meant what you are doing at my house? At seven at night?"

"Oh, I was just walking around and… saw you on your crutches. Are you okay from earlier at Wendy's?" Her eyes had a glint in them, showing she knew exactly what was on my mind.

"Why, of course I am. Thank you so much for your concern after," I ended my pretend appreciation and turned to anger, "you tripped me."

"Aw I'm sorry, Bella."

"Mhm," I said, raising an eyebrow. Alice's Porsche pulled in front of us then. "Well I better go. I have a date with the Cullen's massage table." I smirked and was about to step in when Lauren spoke again.

"Have fun, bitch," she snorted.

"Oh I will, slut." And with that, I stepped in the car and they sped off towards Alice and Edward's house.

"Alice, when we get to your house, I have dibs on the massage table," I said viciously.

"Whatever floats your boat, honey," she laughed.

**Yay! Okay that was really fun to write. I gave Bella a different voice than in my usual stories I think. So it was different. Funness!!**

**Please review!!**

**~Emileigh**


	2. Nothin compares to a quiet evening alone

**Yay. Another chapter, even though I don't seem to own TWILIGHT. =[**

"Ahh... that feels wonderful, Jasmine," Rosalie murmered as the woman massaged her back. Alice and I were in the mud baths across from the massage table sets, waiting for our facials to finish.

"I know right?" Alice giggled.

"At least you're having fun," grumbled Edward. Emmett had decided to bring over his huge Akita dog, since he'd be staying with the Cullen's like me and the Hale twins, and gave him a bath. And I told Edward I would take him to Buffalo Wings Inc. and pay for his meal if he gave Coco Chanel a bath, too. Jasper on the other hand was cleaning out Rose and Alice's kitty litter boxes. Somehow Alice had promised that she'd pay him back if he did.

"Come here, Prince Armani," I cooed to Rose's black Bengal cat. Alice was already petting Naomi, the chocolate colored Munchkin kitten Edward had given to her as a joke for both of their tiny sizes, and the animal was sleeping off to the side of the mud tub. The three of us had named our pets after famous designers or models while the guys and our parents just laughed at us. But as for Emmett....

"Emmett, what did you name your dog again?" I asked.

"I've told you this a thousand times, Bella," he complained. "And I've only had him for a year!"

"I still forget."

"His name is Darth Salazar Dracula the Third."

"I get that Darth is from Star Wars and Dracula is obvious, too," Rosalie said. "But what's the Salazar part mean?"

"God, Rosie!" Emmett gasped. "From Harry Potter... Salazar Slytherin. He technically invented the Slytherin House!"

"Oh." We all laughed and continued to bask in our healthy bodies.

* * *

"How can we be _sick_?" Edward had roared.

"I'm sorry, son," Carlisle said compassionately. "It was probably from the Wendy's feast you had yesterday." He'd scrunched his nose, probably never going to eat at Wendy's again.

"So that fricking fast food place made us all get, like, food poisoning?" Alice had asked.

"It seems so."

"But it's the Monday before Winter Break!" Emmett whined.

"Suck it up, ya baby," Rosalie had said and then that was that.

It was now Wednesday and all six of us were still horribly sick. Never again would I eat fast food- more specifically Wendy's.

"What do you want to do?" Jasper had been repeating himself for the past ten minutes, hoping to get a response out of us but never did.

I sighed. "Guys, we slept for, like, five hours yesterday and that's it. How are we still awake?"

"I don't know," Edward retorted playfully. "I didn't go to Ivy League like my father or anything." He grinned; I smiled back.

"Okay so here's the list I made," announced Alice, ignoring me and her brother. "_Get Smart _we've watched once. But _The Devil Wears Prada, John Tucker Must Die: Unrated, 10,000 BC _and_ Kingdom of Heaven _we've watched two times. Any other ideas?"

"Anything but the devil movie and John. I don't care about Dolce and Gabbana and I really could care less if John went out with three chicks who want to now beat the shit out of him," Edward said, turning back to his sister.

"Food?" Emmett asked, simply but timidly. He knew how we all had threw up multiple times in front of him because our stomachs couldn't handle all the food while his could. Carlisle and Esme (a professional chef) made us amazing chicken noodle soup and fresh squeezed orange juice, which we gulped down until we puked it back up. Not one of us had eaten anything all day and it was nearly noon, but we had been up since seven last night.

"We could stuff our faces with ice cream," I suggested, "and then obsess about how hot Orlando Bloom _still _is." I was sure ice cream would be okay for us.

"Sounds good to me," Alice laughed. She hopped up, but too quickly apparently because she fell back into Jasper's arms, whom had just stood from the couch he and Alice were sharing. We all walked into the Cullen's kitchen and filled their large bowls with Fannie May Mint Meltaway ice cream. Or also known as Heaven on Earth. Either way, it was the same thing.

As we watched reruns of _A Shot at Love_, we shoveled the ice cream down our burning throats. When I finished, I put the bowl on the floor an adjusted myself on the sofa, using a jumping movement that made my stomach slosh uneasily.

"Yep," I concluded after willing myself not to throw up. "That did the stomach justice."

Rosalie being Rosalie ignored me and went right into the Orlando Bloom discussion we'd previously started, getting a groan from the boys. We gushed... and gushed... and gushed. Edward, Emmett, and Jasper rolled their eyes and finally passed out after almost a half hour of our talking. Somehow, Alice and Rose and I broke off and fell asleep as well. Within ten minutes, Edward's foot kicked my head, letting me know he was already awake and ready to play Make Fun of Bella. I muttered incoherently and pulled my cell out of my Louis Vuitton phone case on the floor. My guess that I'd been sleeping for ten minutes was eight hours and fifty minutes off. Edward kicked my head again.

"Edward, if you kick my head with that Godforsaken foot of yours one more time I swear to God I will rip you from that damn recliner and beat you to a bloody pudding," I said. I looked around the room and saw that we were the only ones awake.

He snorted. "Yeah. Sure you will, Bella," After sighing, his face turned serious and wary. "I was wondering... If we make it out of this hell hole, that is..." He seemed to struggled for words, something I'd almost never see him to before. "The Winter Dance is on Friday and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me. But that's only if we recover in time." Edward laughed once, a hard laugh- but I noticed a little bit of chagrin in it.

My CoverGirl Petal colored blush didn't help the warmth I felt creep into my cheeks. I'd never really thought of Edward as a boyfriend, even thought Alice liked to tease me that I did, and I honestly didn't know what to say. Of course I'd get asked by Mike Newton or Eric Yorkie when, or if, I retuned in time for the dance. But they were the preppy popular wannabe guys. To be reasonable, I couldn't think of anyone I'd say yes to. Except for Edward.

I took a deep breath, buying time to search for the right words. "Yes, Edward. I would love to go to the dance with you... if, in your words, we make it out of this hell hole." We laughed quietly, not wanting to wake the other four just yet.

"I'm sorry I asked at this time," he said formally. "I know we're sick and all that fun stuff, but I couldn't let that vile Mike Newton ask you."

"Yeah. He's pretty terrible. But how did you know he was going to ask me?"

"Like how Alice feels things are going to happen, Esme's passionate love and Carlisle's compassion, I can easily read people's faces. Every time he would look at you last week, I saw that horrible question in his face. Luckily, he never mustered up enough courage to ask you." He chuckled and I grinned.

"Mike's pretty much a Cowardly Lion," I laughed with him.

"Oh please, Bells. Not that movie!" When I was little, I would watch _The Wizard of Oz_ pathologically. No one could make me turn it off and since Edward and Alice came over all the time, they would watch it with me. Alice got hooked but Edward never really liked it. I still had the Oz obsession but it wasn't nearly as bad as it was ten years ago... plus _Wicked_ was much cooler than the original Dorothy movie.

After a few moments of silence, I decided to bring up our band topic.

"So are you excited to be going to Paris next week?" I asked. Of course we'd been there, but not for a national marching band competition. And Carlisle said we'd be better within a few days, so we definitely could go.

"Very," he said. "I think we'll kick the losers' ass!" We laughed yet again.

"I think we'll get bonus points because of our Paris theme and then being in Paris itself. Jessica and Angela seem to think so, but Ben doesn't."

"It's worth a shot."

"Yeah. But ohmygod we're _so_ going to get bonus points for sure when Alice as the mime jumps up on Jasper's shoulders and he has his trumpet solo while the rest of the them are in the Eiffel Tower formation."

"And when we all do the cancan song. That's my favorite part," he said.

"At least we get a solo this year. Last time when we made it to nationals, they didn't have very much percussion at all." Edward, Emmett, and I played the percussion while Jasper played the trumpet and Alice and Rose were colorgaurds.

"Ben and Angela decided to put in quite a few solos this year," he noted. "Like that little flutist who dances around like a fairy for about five minutes during her solo... What's her name again?"

"Um, Adrienne Marcus. She's this sweet little thing who can do just about anything on the flute." I smiled, remembering the girl's blush like mine and adorable face that was planted on a shrimp size body much like Alice.

We sat in a few more moments of silence, comfortably. He cleared his throat, I took a swig from my water bottle and then we watch our friends sleep. Sometimes it looked like Emmett or Jasper might wake up from the way they stirred, but nothing happened. The two of us talked a little after that, simple questions that we hadn't known about each other, or that had changed since we last remembered. His favorite color had changed from orange to blue and now he enjoyed my company better than anything else. He admitted to having a crush on me from the moment I had fallen during our first band practice in third grade- the rest he thought of me as just a friend. He made me realized I'd liked him since I first met him, which was when we were born, and that my preferred type of music had switched from punk rock to classical in a matter of seconds (he liked Debussy!).

After about an hour of talking, I was on his lap without any intentions at all. We were never going to be just friends again, not after all we'd admitted and him asking me to the dance. I mean, we never said anything about dating or becoming boyfriend and girlfriend. It didn't bother me at how close we were- almost like more than brother and sister.

I think I fell asleep for a very short time and all I remember is him whispering something about how much he loved me and stroking my hair, but I'm sure it was just a dream. When I awoke, he knew it automatically. The others still weren't awake but we remained silent. I started humming _I Kissed A Girl _ and he picked up right away. We sang quietly and laughed as the acapella song ended.

"Miss Swan," he said. "you sing, play the percussion and piano, dance, and still manage a 4.0 GPA. What is your problem? Sure, I play the percussion and piano and just about every other instrument. Oh and baseball but that's it. And my GPA is 3.8 from that."

"My parents want me to go to medical school but I keep saying that I want to major in music." I shrugged. "They expect almost perfection. Plus I love the arts. I'm trying out for the musical."

He threw his hands up in the air. "_And_ your auditioning! Anything else?"

"I'm also a double agent who is secretly Keira Knightly, too."

"Oh we wont forget the spying and acting." He grinned. "So what song are you singing for the auditions?"

"I'm not sure yet. Probably _I'm Yours_." I laughed, joking. "No, maybe _Popular_ from _Wicked_." That was seriously my favorite song right now.

"Do you want to sing it for me? Like for practice?"

I giggled, embarassed, but agreed to. He lead me to his glorious bedroom; it was dark and mysterious, like him: the walls were shades of dark green or black and the entire room reminded me of a concert at nighttime. The only thing that stood out because of it's color was his sleek, white grand piano and it looked marvelous with the dark colors.

"What's the play going to be?" He asked as he went to sit on his bed.

"_Grease_. I want to be Rizzo because she has a kinda sorta big part- I can't take the commitment of being Sandy. You should try out, too. I don't think Alice or Rose are, though. They're too busy with everything else in life."

"Sure, I'll try out." My heart lifted joyfully as he moved over to the piano. "Now are you gonna sing or not?"

"Alice made you memorize the song?" No surprise.

"Naturally." He grimaced, probably remembering the torturous lessons with her.

He began, as did I. After about thirty seconds, he walked over to dance with me and I didn't even notice the piano gone. He applauded me after I was done and I curtsied in my Juicy Couture pajama pants. We put on his music and even though the sound system made you feel like you were there, it was nice and soft. Muse and Linkin Park jam sessions were fun and it was nearly impossible to try to slow dance to something by Queen. Sara Bareilles (his secret fetish) honestly was incredible because Edward would play the pieces on his piano with the music.

Then _Chasing Cars_ came on and we got up to dance to that. It was like being in a dream, with the singing along and slow spinning. He kissed my forehead when the song was over and we continued to dance even though the song was quick and upbeat. Suddenly we heard clapping that turned into whoops and ow ow's. I turned around to find four evil, evil people standing in the doorway. I blushed furiously as I looked into Alice's eager eyes. She'd owe me for the spying- I would get her to take me into Hot Topic or something not designer.

Edward walked over and shut the door on them when Emmett and Rosalie switched to kissy faces. When he came back I look urgently at him.

"I mean it's not like we're going out or anything," he said, speaking the truth. I didn't think we were ready for that if this was the response we were getting from just dancing together.

"Yeah. Let's just take this slowly and patiently," I agreed.

Just then the front door opened and we could hear the bustle in the kitchen. We walked out to see Rose, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice standing in the kitchen doorway, staring at Carlisle and Esme. The adults looked frazzled and unhealthily frantic.

"What's up 'rents?" Emmett asked, calling them what he normally referred to Edward and Alice's parents as.

"Are you still sick?" Esme ignored Emmett and looked us up and down.

Alice answered. "Well me and Jazz and Em and Rose feel fine. But we don't know about Bella and Edward." She looked to us and smirked.

"We're feeling better too," Edward said, speaking for us both. "Why?"

"The Hales, Swans, and McCartys have a surprise for us, Edward and Alice," Carlisle explained. "While they were shopping in London, waiting for a plane down to Fiji, they passed by an orphanage. It was a very nice one with kids of all ages, and some teenagers helping out too. Renee called Esme while Lillian and Willa checked out the orphans. They talked for a long time and, after deciding with me, Esme agreed to fly over to England and adopt a one year old girl."

I could hear all of our jaws drop even though it was dead silent. Edward and Alice were going to have a baby sister. Oh. My. God. I saw Alice; her eyes were tearing up and she was shaking her head.

"Really?" She gasped. Esme nodded and Edward and Alice started jumping up and down with their tear streaked faces, hugging each other. I mouthed "congrats" to Carlisle and Esme just before Edward grabbed me from the back in a huge embrace.

"It's wonderful!" I squealed as he picked me up. His lips pressed to my cheek in agreement. I watched as his parents looked at each other in question from our sudden bond.

"I know," his whispered into my ear.

"So the day after Christmas we're going to London to adopt the little girl," Esme informed us. "And then you'll just miss the plane to Paris with your band class, since you can just take one from England." I had no problems and I saw everyone sigh in relief.

"Are we going to miss the Winter Dance at school?" I asked, suddenly worried I wouldn't get my chance to dance with Edward again for a while.

"No. Actually, you all should be feeling fine by now," Carlisle said.

"Good. 'Cause Bella and Rose and the boys and I _really_ need to go shopping!" I didn't miss that twinkle in Alice's blue eyes that made me realize she knew I'd already accepted Edward's invitation (by just knowing or because of one of her strange feelings, I didn't know).

"Today wouldn't be a good day for that," Carlisle said. "Everyone knows you've all been sick.. together... at the same time and it would not really make Esme and I look like good parents. Tomorrow, kids. Sorry."

"That's fine," Jasper said, probably grateful for another day without shopping. Alice had been doing most of hers over the computer, so Jasper didn't have to hold her bags or tell her how she looked in the outfit- just say she'd look great in it when the package came in the mail. To me, it was hysterical.

"Ugh," Alice groaned. "Stupid fast food." That made _all_ of us groan. Never again. Ever.

"I think we should celebrate," Esme said.

"I agree," Rosalie chirped. As a junior, she was dying for the first chance to have a drink of alcohol. Almost everyone in our school had been drunk at one point, except us (even though Emmett, Jasper, and Edward said they were at Newton's party once, we didn't count it because it wasn't enough. Just a single can of disgusting cheap beer), and Rosalie was the most excited to get her hands on rum. According to the blonde, Jack Sparrow was more than just an influence.

"Me, too," I said sarcastically.

"Humor me, Bella," Edward said, even though he knew I was kidding.

I sighed. "All right. One time, a blonde, a brunette, and a redhead were stealing from a diamond store. They ran into a farm once the police started chasing after them. When the sheriff reached the cow pen where the redhead was hiding, she went _moo_! 'Nothing here but a silly cow' he said. When the police man reached the pig pen where the brunette was hiding, she oinked. 'Nothing here but a silly pig' he said. But when the he walked over to the potato sacks where the blonde was hiding behind, she said 'poooooootaaaaaaatooooooo.'" We all burst out laughing and pointing at Rosalie who was glaring at me. I'd be dead if she were some violent mythical creature, so thank God she wasn't.

After she met my eyes in an unwilling glare, she lunged for me. The hysterical people were suddenly seven tense ones. All watching Rosalie and I, they seemed helpless. I knew they were helpless.

**Haha a cliffy!! I know, not all that tense, but I felt like it was really long. Please tell me if it was too long, not long enough, or just right because this is the first chapter I've written on my new Mac and I don't really know how much is too much. Thank you!!**

**Oh and please review because then I would heart you!!**

**~ Emileigh- Alice**


	3. There's No Place Else You'd Rather Be

And yes.... I did change my username to MissEmileigh. I like it better!!

**Aritey... *big macho announcer voice* And here it is... ANOTHER CHAPTER!!**

**Oh and this is dedicated to my old, old friend whom I haven't spoken to in about 6 years (because I moved) and her family. Her mother just died, at age 48, granted this girl is 13 like me. So this is for them**

**Rawr. I'm a lion. Fear me. I can't write, I just don't own Twilight. Oh my, I'm a poet and I didn't even know it! Hahaha I'm gonna stop rhyming... timing...... DONE!! **

**Enjoy and please review!!!**

**

* * *

**

Of course Rosalie didn't do any harm, she was human. But I suddenly found a pile of messy blonde hair on my face and felt the mood in the room automatically loosen again; they all laughed and Rose sat up on top of me with her arms crossed and her eyes playful.

"Enough with the blonde jokes!" She snapped, still kidding. "I've already heard every one: how to drown a blonde, what happens when they are on a deserted island, yadda yadda yadda."

"That reminds me, I need to get something from my house," I said. "Can I?"

"I don't see what that has to do with blonde jokes, but sure," Carlisle answered.

"I don't either," I admitted. "I've just gotta get a few things."

"D'you want me to come with?" Edward asked.

"No, thanks. It'll just take a minute." I started for the door, but realized I didn't have a car. "Alice, can I take your death tr-" Edward seemed to not want me to finish.

"Sky dropped off your car before you woke up," he said. "And he gave _me_ the keys." I rolled my eyes and internally cursed my parent's driver for giving Edward the keys to _my_ Buick Lacrosse. I stomped up to the bronze- haired boy- guy- man, carefully kicked him in the leg and grabbed the keys when they making a devoted run to their garage, I made it safely in the car before Edward, and locked the doors. He stuck his tongue out at me but I just pulled out and was on my way back to my house. I turned to my favorite radio station and listened to _Pokerface_ by Lady Gaga; it ended right as I pulled in the driveway. I saw that Sky's Dodge (don't ask, long story with that truck) was still parked in our garage.

"You here?" I called as I walked in the door.

"Yep." Sky turned from the groceries he was putting away.

"Thanks," I said, gesturing to the bags still on the counter. "You didn't have to do that, though."

"It was nothing." He smiled, showing off his perfect teeth. Sky was in his mid twenties and his parents had been good friends of my folks so he landed here. Why else, I didn't know. But he was like really handsome. Not quite Edward gorgeous but close; his hair was a lot like muddy sand (fifty- fifty of brown and blond) and his eyes were this really strange, light brown color; his skin was naturally tan and flawless. Did I mention his body? He liked to come swimming with Alice, Rose, and me sometimes when my parents weren't busy and the three of us always giggled about him later in my room. Sky was basically another, with having Edward as "one" already, older brother to me... but that didn't mean I couldn't date him.

"Sweet." I walked up to my room carefully- resting on the couch these past few days had helped my ankle heal to the point where I didn't need crutches, but it still hurt. I took a couple piano music sheets and a notebook, just in case, and stuffed it all in a huge Coach duffle. I grabbed another swimsuit, my pink blow dryer, and a big Jeff Rowe (Seattle Seahawk's quarterback) hoodie. My favorite pair of NHL Chicago Blackhawk sweatpants were set down and then I put my much- missed Mac laptop on them just before throwing a new book in (_The Other Boleyn Girl_) and a tiny photo album. Then I zipped the duffel shut. Right before I walked out, I took my 40 inch Eeyore plush in my arms and made it gracefully down the stairs again.

"Larkin just called," Sky said when he saw me. "He didn't say much, just that he was going to try your cell again."

"Oh," I sighed. "I left it at the Cullen's." My 18- year- old cousin's name was Larkin Noff and he was pretty darn cool if you asked me. He reminded me a lot of Edward because when I was younger, he and his brother Ashton (who's my age) would always sit around playing songs on the guitar or piano and singing. They were in a band with two other guys, Jeff and Jack, called Bloodline and wrote some really amazing songs. He was graduating from Brook's this year and I was very disappointed about it all.

Sky just laughed. "Take this to the Carlisle's place, by the way. It's your favorite: raspberry ginger ale."

I sighed again, relieved. "Thank you _so_ much, Sky. We need this."

"Again, not a problem. You better hurry, though. We don't want Mrs. Cullen to worry sick about you being gone too long." He chuckled and finished arranging our pantry.

I moved swiftly to my car and got back to the mansion as fast as I could. When I stepped through their garage door, I saw and heard no one in the front rooms where we had been no longer than an hour before. I heard a shriek, Emmett's booming laugh, and Alice's hysterical giggle. Grinning to myself, I went down the steps, wincing in pain every few seconds, and finally made it to their basement where the entire lot of them were loosely circled around what looked like an unassembled foosball table.

"Oh, Bella, we'd thought you'd died," Jasper greeted me sarcastically.

"Good to see you too, honey." I reached into the grocery bag and pulled out the pink drink from heaven. "RASPBERRY GINGER ALE!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. And then I was violently hugged by my best friends.

"You better have brought more," Edward said. "I'm sure we all know how fast you and Rose go through them." He ran a hand through his hair and then bent over to kiss my cheek. His scent of sunshine and natural pureness (with a hint of Abercrombie cologne) rang through me like a bell and I suddenly became self conscious of the fact I hadn't showered in days.

I pulled my bangs out and could feel the grossness of them. Luckily I didn't smell too bad... I hoped.

Alice made a cute but disgusted looking face. "Don't worry. We're all gonna shower today 'cause none of us have since we got sick. It's like our hair is greasier than McDonald's french fries!"

The boys and I groaned while Rosalie cried, "Alice! Please, Alice, can you not? Ugh- did you _have_ to mention fast food?!" With that she sprinted lithely to the bathroom and, with us right behind her, heartily vomited into the basement's bathroom toilet.

"Ew." Alice and I said at the same time.

"Is she all right?" I heard Esme ask.

"I'm fine," Rosalie said, standing up and rinsing her mouth out. "I just had felt that one coming for a while. I'm done with that whole shabang now."

Emmett snorted under his breath at that.

"What's so funny?" Rose wondered.

"You said bang." It took us a moment to get it, but it wasn't too hard what with Emmett and his constant innuendos.

"Ha ha," I said. "You're so funny."

"Can we please take the showers now?" Alice pleaded. Rosalie and I agreed but the boys just started wrestling each other and shoving their pits into another's face. It was beyond disgusting. The three of us turned and went to the bedrooms. The guest bedroom had two parts, one bedroom and bathroom on one side and another on the opposite but the bathrooms were Jack and Jill style. Rosalie and I grabbed our robes and turned the water on. I took off my rings and found the special "Bella and Rose" playlist on my iPod. The bathroom _also_ had a Bose so we listened to the music and to each other sing.

After carefully stepping out and throwing on those robe thingies with like velcro and they like are strapless or whatever, we started applying the hair products: mousse, split- end saver, straightening spray, straightening gel, Straight Sexy Hair, and hydrating stuff. It was kinda fun because Alice walked in then and we worked while listening to The Pussycat Dolls and Lady Gaga but the boys had come up and demanded we leave so they could shower. Naturally we refused and worked, turning up the volume and blow drying our hair to annoy them and because it was too cold outside to parade around with wet hair. Needless to say, they got super pissed. Within a few minutes, Alice, Rose and I had over fifteen missed calls, ten voice mails and a billion texts from the boys.

Two hours later (Alice had to get her spiky hair precise, Rose curled her ends, and mine was perfectly straightened so give us some slack!) we strolled out with our robes on and, after Rosalie and I grabbed an outfit, went into Alice's room so we could apply the magic makeup 'n such.

But there was a tiny problem. When Alice the perfectionist walked into her first bathroom to grab her razor, since she missed a spot on her knees, Rosalie and I hear a shrill shriek. We rushed from Alice's second bathroom (the one with her vanity and makeup collection) into the bathroom with her shower and tub and toilet. She was standing next to her shower with her hands cupped over her mouth.

"What?" Rosalie and I yelled at the same time. Alice pointed her index finger to the shower floor and we looked down. Grime and dirt caked it, I couldn't even see the tiles. I knew Alice wouldn't do this, and if she did she would just clean it up, so there were only three people left in the house who would have been in here....

"_BOYS_!" We all screamed at the same time.

Not so much to our surprise, three boys with matted, damp hair and wearing nothing but sweatpants stumbled through the door in a matter of seconds.

"Yes, sister darling?" Edward asked. The weird thing is, though, that he asked it sweetly, not sarcastic as he usually would.

"Why. The. _Hell_. Does. My. Shower. Look. Like. This." hissed my best friend.

Their eyes bulged. Edward and Emmett turned on Jasper, obviously the source of explanation, and started whispering while Alice tapped her foot impatiently. When they finally settled back down with wary smiles on their faces, Jasper stepped forward.

"Alice, Babe," he said smoothly. "You and I should just get out on a date together. Maybe we could hit a few clubs, huh? It's been so long since the two of us have done anything together and I-"

"Zip it!" Alice snapped. "I don't care _who_ did it. I just want it to be _clean_. Now... GET TO IT!" She ripped herself away from her boyfriend and commanded they use the Windex (inside joke... please don't ask) to clean the dirt off and then the Mr. Clean Magic Eraser for the place of the Windex since she knew it wouldn't work anyway.

We stood there while they cleaned the entirety of her shower- walls, floor and shower head. Unfortunately it didn't take very long.

After Emmett and Jasper gave Rose and Alice a peck (Edward just walked out which was perfect with me because we are _not_ dating or anything!!), the three of us started working on makeup. We had just decided and laid out what we were going to use when someone knocked on her bedroom door.

"Alice!" It was Carlisle.

She opened the door. "Yeah, Dad?"

"Don't forget you can't go to the mall today." He waited for Alice to nod and then walked away.

"Goddammit," she muttered, stalking back into bathroom numero dos.

"I mean it makes sense," I said, trying to get the best out of it. Of course Carlisle and Esme wouldn't want to look like bad parents, letting their kids miss a few days of school and then, when the day they finally get better, go off shopping for a dance dress.

We worked in near silence, just putting on neutral stuff. In the end, we all looked the same: skin colored eye shadow, mascara and eyeliner. The basics. After Rosalie and I grabbed a different outfit, we three musketeers strolled back down to the basement in matching Abercrombie sweatpants with t-shirts from Wet Seal.

It didn't look like the foosball table was finished so we went to look for the boys. Not too long after we first ventured around the Cullens' house in search of the demented guys we called "brothers", we found them.

After sifting through Jasper and Emmett's bags, Edward's bedroom and their game room for a while, we found a few board games to screw around with.

"Candy Land, peeps?" Jazz asked.

* * *

**Haha I'm sorry that took so long to write. I've been in the play and had about 100 hours our first month. FINALLY it's over!!! ... but now I have nothing to do so I've been writing a lot more. The next chapter (or few) will come out one hella lot faster than this one!!!! I PROMISE!!! **

**A couple things:**

**1. I'm totally obsessed with Evanesence... I know they're kinda old but my friend's all like "Oh they're sooo good!" and .... yeahh. Haha**

**2. I TOTALLY recommend the fanfic "One Day, I'm Gonna Forget" by Flamingo1325 (hope it's ok if I say this Flamingo!!). It's like Edward never came back and Bella's very very different. It's soooooooo freaking intense!!! **


	4. With Chances Taken, Hope Embraced

**I'm starting this the same night I finished posting that last chapter..... Yay!! Free time!!**

**Disclaimer: Twilight own I no. Does Stephenie Meyer. **

I couldn't believe my ears.... Jasper Blake Hale wanted to play _Candy Land_?!

"Jasper, bro, you're not serious are you?" Emmett asked, voicing the question I couldn't seem to get out of my throat due to shock. "Dammit," he muttered under his breath.

The blond boy nodded. "Sure am," he said. "But there aren't enough pieces. We might have to split into teams....." He could barely get out the sentence without looking at Alice and Rosalie taking Emmett's hand. I shot a quick glance at Edward and saw him doing the same; we inched a little farther from each other.

"Bella and Edward sittin' in a tree," Em and Jazz sang, "K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes Edward with the baby carriage!"

"Oh shut up," Edward and I cried simultaneously, exasperated from them thinking we were together.

"Whatever you say," Emmett sang still. "You're still two sweet little love birds!" I rolled my eyes but was able to ignore them for the most part.

Finding the need for a distraction, I pulled out my cell phone and checked the time; it was almost 9 at night. I decided that I would barely make it through Candy Land so I told Alice and Rose I'd be back in a minute.

When I walked into the guest bathroom, I pulled out my face cleanser, contact stuff, and brushed my hair back to a high ponytail. I checked my glasses, I had just gotten them last week and they were so so cute, before walking back out to the living room.

"And here comes the beauty queen with her...." Jasper stopped so he could check the designer on my glasses.

"Dolce and Gabbana," I hinted him.

"With her Dolce and Gabbana bifocals. Ladies and gentlemen, these are one of a kind with black, rectangular frames and the designer in diamonds with studs all on the back piece." Alice laughed and kissed him lightly on the lips, intertwining their fingers and sitting down on the floor.

When Jasper opened the lid on the ancient looking box, he gasped. He searched through all the parts of the game but apparently didn't find what he was looking for.

"What is it, Jasper?" I wondered.

**A/N: Cue **_**That 70's Show **_** "Eric's Stash" quoting and stuff.**

"I keep my money stash in here-"

"Like Eric Forman from _That 70's Show_?!" I exclaimed.

"Yes. But, um, yeah now it's not!"

"Oh no!" Rosalie said sarcastically. "It's a crime spree in Candy Land."

"In Candy Land?" Alice asked innocently. "But how could such a sad thing happen in such a happy place?"

"And by the way, Jazz," Rose giggled. "You were a mistake. Ask Mom and Dad."

"A- a mistake? How the hell is that possible? We're _twins_, Rosalie."

"They sued the condom company."

Jasper was going to say something back, but probably thought better of it, shook his head and looked around him for a moment before freezing and turning his head to glare at Emmett. "Emmett. Did you take my money?"

A couple seconds of silence passed while we stared at Emmett, waiting for his answer.

"You know I kind of suck at this game," he finally said. "I'm always getting stuck in the Marshmallow Mountains."

"Okay then...." Jasper trailed off.

"Wait!" Alice yelled. "Is this a mystery?" Jasper nodded. "Is Alice a suspect?"

"Yeah probably not, Alice," Jasper replied.

"Why not? I can be evil. I hate you! See?" Alice paused for a moment. "Oh, Jazz, I don't hate you! I love you! I'm sorry."

"Guys we watch _way_ too much TV," I said.

"No shit, sherlock," Edward responded.

**A/N: End **_**That 70's Show **_**"Eric's Stash" quoting and stuff.**

"So, Emmett, you never answered me." Jasper looked pointedly at him, while the should- be- bear stared at the board.

"Well... to be fair... IT WAS EDWARD!" And that's all it took for the oh- so violent Jasper to tackle Edward to the floor. In my opinion, the Hales needed to stop watching football and wrestling.

"No I didn't!" Edward protested. "Emmett did!" You could see the honesty in his eyes and hear it in his voice, so Jazz thought he was telling the truth. Turns out Edward was a good liar.

I hadn't even noticed Emmett had gotten up and hid behind a pillar but suddenly he was there. "Throw it, Edward!" He screamed. When a huge bundle of bills went flying across the room, Emmett caught it and ran with them under his arm like a football. Unfortunately for him, Jasper was much faster. In a millisecond, the wad was being nearly torn in half by Emmett and Jasper. It didn't look like Hale was going to give it up and neither was Brawn McCarty, but of course Emmett had a plan already thought.

**A/N: Cue one more **_**That 70's Show**_** quote.**

"Look a robot!" He yelled, pointing at a random wall.

Jasper snapped his head around, looking for it, but his strong hold on the money didn't let up.

"Dude, you fall for that every time." Edward shook his head.

**A/N: End last **_**That 70's Show**_** quote.**

Emmett suddenly crossed his eyes, meaning that he either had a good idea or he had to go take one of his birth control pills. At least that's what he'd told us, so I went with the first one. Yes, I know, I'm smart.

"I love you, Jasper," he said sweetly before pecking his cheek and pulling the money out of Jasper's stunned fingers and tossing them to Edward. While the girls and I sat back on our hands, watching this like it was a movie, Edward debated whether to throw it back. He chose to, but Jasper had secretly snapped out of his trance and caught the bills without effort.

We were just about to put the game away after Edward and I won when, in a creepy fashion, the shrill house phone rang (Carlisle obviously answered it) and then the chiming doorbell went off at the same time. I walked over to the door, puzzled at who would be visiting this house at ten thirty.

I carefully opened the door to find one sexy looking guy standing there. I recognized him, mostly from my High Honors English class, as James Night. He was a year older than me, Edward's age, with long dirty blond hair and gentle hazel eyes. James was the kind of person who wore skinny jeans and dark shirts and he'd said that his favorite bands consisted of those I either didn't know or had heard and was scared of their music. In my eyes, he was some goth/punk/rocker guy with a hysterical personality and banging body. If it wasn't obvious, I really like-liked the kid.

"Hey, James," I breathed.

"Hi, Bella," he greeted me. "You're probably wondering why I'm visiting so late, but I just got done hanging at Victoria's house and Ms. Kwayzer asked me to tell you that the only homework is to work on your Edgar Allan Poe projects- they're due the Tuesday we come back. And also, I wanted to let you all know that school has been cancelled for the rest of the week, though you probably knew that already, because the windchill is way past our limit."

"No, I didn't. Actually the call we just got was most likely Brook's telling us that. And thanks for stopping by," I said, playing with the hair coming out of my ponytail. Ohmygod he is soooo hot!

"Any time." He grinned and turned halfway around when he suddenly stopped and pivoted back so he faced me. "Hey, are you busy Friday night?" Holy. Buckets. Of. Crap. James Night just asked me OUT?!

"Um, I was going to go to the Winter Dance, but since school is cancelled, I have nothing going on." I tried not to look too overeager but I highly doubt my facade worked.

"So you're not doing anything with whom you were to be going to the dance with?" I could tell James was honestly curious that I was gonna go to the dance with a date, duh, but that I was accepting his invitation.

"No, I was just going with a friend."

"Oh. Nice, Bella. I'll pick you up at 6 on Friday night then?"

I bit my lip. "Sounds like a date."

"Fantastic." He winked at me before walking down the steps and driving away in his Ferrari.

When I shut the door and turned back to look at the gathering of my friends, I noticed Edward had gone outside with the dogs and was talking to some red- headed girl. That must have been Victoria, the one James had just been with. She was flirting over the top with him but he didn't seem to mind at all. Just before she walked away, Edward stepped closer to her and, I couldn't tell, either kissed her cheek or whispered something to her. I heard her laugh loudly when he backed up a little and bent down, kissing her hand. She pranced away while he called the dogs.

"Hi Darthy," Emmett cooed to his puppy when he came back inside. Rosalie and Jasper shook their heads sadly.

I scooped Coco Chanel in my arms and was about to go back to my "room" when Alice spoke up.

"Edward, you will never guess who just stopped by," she said in her spaz voice. I froze.

"Who, Alice?" Yep, he could honestly care less.

"James Night!" Rosalie and Alice squealed.

"Really now? Hm... why did he come?" Edward asked. The four who had been with me in the house automatically turned their heads in my direction. "Bella?"

I sighed. "He came over to give me homework the only subject I have an assignment in: English. And to tell me that school has been cancelled for the rest of the week due to the cold."

"That's it?" He sounded so confused, probably wondering why one of the hottest guys would stop by and why Alice was so excited over homework.

"He- he also asked me out. On a date. And I said yes." I wasn't going to tell Edward about this but since it looked like he was all over Victoria, I thought it would be fine.

"That's awesome, Bella. And I, too, am gonna be going out with Victoria." He looked into my eyes as he said this, knowing I felt kind of horrible for going out with another guy when Edward himself had asked me to the dance. Man, he could have been my brother.

"Wait," Emmett said. "So you guys _aren't_ boyfriend and girlfriend?" He pointed at us and we glanced at each other before bursting out in hysterical laughter. "What did I say?"

Edward and I doubled over in laughter, Coco jumping out of my arms. He fell to the ground and then I did. We stopped for a second before replaying it in our heads and laughed again.

When we regained ourselves, we answered Emmett with a no.

"We just got a lot closer when I asked her to the dance, as a friend," Edward explained to him.

"But why did you did you have a laughing freak out?"

"Because we said two people are now going out with us and you _just_ realized that we were not an item. And also because that thought is utterly impossible." I grinned at simple- minded Emmett.

"Oh. Well now I feel like an idiot." The rest of us snorted but didn't go much further.

"Good night everybody," I sighed, content with life.

"Hang on," Rosalie called, walking towards me. "I'm going to bed, too. I'm beat."

"Same," Alice said.

"Stop!" Edward cried suddenly. "C'mon girls, don't go to bed now. It's not even eleven at night and we don't have school tomorrow. Stay up and play another game with us at least until you're about to die."

"Positive thoughts, positive thoughts," I said."But I agree with them. What's one game of.... Monopoly?"

Well it turns out one game of Monopoly was about five hours and twenty seven minutes of pure effort to stay awake. We chose to play until all the properties were owned or until it was down to the last two players, one broke and one with all the money possible. It was quite interesting.

When the three- and- a- half hour mark hit, at 2 am I must say, I just wanted to stop the game. But no one let me. I had an average amount of money (a couple thousand, ya know?) and decided to try and buy all that I could so that my moolah would go away and I could just sit there. Yeah it's not as easy as it sounds: if you buy a bunch of properties, you get paid for all of them when people land on them and then you get money, which is exactly what I'm trying _NOT___to do.

"Oh my god!" I regretted convincing my gal pals to play this. I regretted being awake because I convinced my gal pals to play. And I regretted wanting to kill this little Monopoly man! Okay not really _regret_. More so.... was itching to kill him. He vexed me. Vexed me to no point ever made in history. Oh yes! Edgar Allan Poe word!

"What, Bella?" Rosalie asked warily.

"I'm. So. Freaking. Tired. Can I just quit?"

"Nope. You wanted to play, so here you go."

"I hate you," I said.

"Get in line," she replied automatically.

After another hour, there would end up being another entire 60 minutes left. That's when I started rolling around, literally, on the floor and begging for people to take my money. I wanted to get in jail so I could pay my way out; to get cards saying to pay my taxes. But ironically enough, I landed on free parking four times and got all the money in the middle, people continued to pay me, and I repeatedly got cards saying "get 100 bucks" or something like that.

"Bella, Bella, Bella," tisked Jasper.

"What are we gonna do?" Emmett wondered in theatrical debating.

"I think we should just keep playing," Edward offered, wanting to taunt me more than ever.

I smacked them all on their arms and continued to moan, groan, and bitch with Alice and Rose who had started to do the same.

"Man, ya'll are worse than PMS-ing pregnant women giving birth," Jasper whined. Somehow, he still thought pregnant women could get happy little Mother (fucker) Nature gifts. Ha ha, Jasper, ha ha.

"And you would know this _how_?!" shrieked Alice. She was a much different Alice than all of us, except Edward, were used to. Her eyes had bags under them, she was so irritable (which is not Alice at all) and basically anything a pixie wasn't: full of energy, bright, happy, and so on and so forth. Had I not been in such a crappy mood, I might have found this hysterical but since Alice is so sweet and Rose and I are a tad different than her, we were totally worse. I'm not going to go into detail.

At long last, the game ended. Edward won. It was 6 in the morning. Carlisle had gone to work twenty minutes ago. Esme was up and didn't have to leave for a while. She was watching Food Network while munching on a skillet. Not two minutes after Edward was declared the champion, we crashed on the living room floor. Each of us was on a few other's leg, arm, or stomach.

I'm sure we looked like were having a 6- way or something but whoever thinks so can just suck it.

We slept until noon and were super energized and not tired at all. Esme had gone to work two hours ago and we were left to make an early lunch for ourselves.

One of Jasper's friends, Anthony Hollow, was getting a few other guys over at his house to bowl and swim and use their bumper cars and other icky guy stuff and he invited the boys. Larkin, Ashton and Rainer (my cousin who was a Junior) were going to be there. James, Trent, Drake, and Nicely (Anthony and Ashton's, who are besties, friends) too. Short story: Nicely's real name is David and he's Drake's younger brother, a freshman, but got the role of Nicely Nicely Johnson in his middle school's play _Guys and Dolls_ when he was in seventh grade. And just to get a few things straight, Anthony and Ashton are best friends and Jasper is friends with Anthony through me knowing Ashton and... well it's pretty interesting.

They accepted eagerly, racing to the bedrooms so they could change and get to Anthony's place as soon as possible. They hadn't even eaten anything. The girls and I watched them leave with barely a kiss on our noses.

As the door slammed, I grabbed Rose's hand and twirled her under my arm in celebration of us having the next two days off plus our winter break. It was then when Alice screamed.

"'Sup, Allie?" I asked, using Jasper's pet name on her.

"One, only Jazz can call me Allie-" she winked- "And two, we can't go to the dance! It was cancelled."

"It didn't take her long to realize that," Rosalie mumbled to me. I giggled, nodding.

"Well this means we can't go shopping!"

I gasped and started pulling the girls towards Alice's part of the house so we could get ready.

"What are you doing, Bells?" Alice questioned.

"Since we can't shop for a gorgeous dress, I think that we should go to the mall anyway. And since we're all going on a date Friday, we should get a cute new outfit," I explained.

"Ohhhh!" Alice sighed. "You're so smart."

"I know." I flipped my hair over my shoulder before dashing into the room and grabbing the outfit I was going to wear to go shopping for the dresses anyway. Rosalie followed me and then we ran back to Alice's room so we could do our hair and makeup.

It didn't take long, we were speeding through it, but everything look fabulous. Halfway through, though, I got a text from James saying to dress in jeans and sneakers or something like that; something casual and enough clothes for 2 days and a swim suit. He didn't specify what were doing, just that it was casual.

"I think he really likes you, Bella," Rosalie commented. And she would know- she was Rosalie Lillian Hale.

We hummed with some of the score from _Pirates of the Caribbean_ and danced around with it. And then we belted out our song of the month:

_Check yes, Juliet, are you with me?_

_Rain is falling down on the sidewalk,_

_I wont go until you come outside._

_Check yes, Juliet, kill the limbo,_

_I'll keep tossing rocks at you're window._

_There's no turning back for us tonight._

_Lace up your shoes, here's how we do._

_RUN BABY RUN!!!_

_Don't ever look back,_

_They'll tear us apart if they give us the chance._

_Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be_

_Run baby run!_

_Forever will be, you and me._

It was any random song, any song we really really loved no matter how old. The other month is was something by The Goo Goo Dolls. I think. Anyhoo,we couldn't get enough of this song. By the time it ended, we finished.

We walked back out to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water to stick in our bags and then Alice wrote a note for her parents, saying where we and the guys would be, just in case. I got the passenger seat of Rosalie's BMW, promising Alice she could have it on the way back.

I fiddled with the radio, finding the right station and we came across some Flo Rida. Rose knew the route like the back of her hand, she could have driven there with her eyes shut, so it didn't take too long for us to get over to Seattle with the music blasting the entire time.

The three of us went right into an Ann Taylor store, looking for a wintery dress for Alice and something good for Rosalie to wear for a drive to Olympia and do whatever Emmett had in mind. We didn't spend too much time, Alice already finding the perfect ensemble base. Her dress was low cut but past her knees and was white, blue, and silver. It was really, really pretty.

Since it was the first date for me with James, Rosalie and Alice had their "first date plans" organized: I was to combine him, the theme of the date (casual or fancy or anything), and me. This was gonna be fun.

It took us a couple stores but Rose and Alice finally found the perfect top for me to wear: a black hoodie with the Batman symbol on it. I was sticking a tank top under it, so I could take the sweatshirt off if I got hot. We ran into Guess and found the perfect black bag to go with. I must say, the outfit was freakin' hot already.

"Hmm, what shoes should she wear?" Alice mused. "What shoes?"

"Huh?" asked Rosalie, apparently in her own world.

"I have no clue as to what kind of shoes to put Bella in."

"Ah. He said something like sneaks...." Rose trailed off because of a look from Alice. Our little fairy- like friend wasn't much of a tennis shoe person on Date One.

"Well he probably meant, like, heels would hurt," I put in. "I think it's obvious I'm going to be standing a while."

"What about flats?" Alice turned to me, scanning through the shoes in Burberry. She ran over to one of the racks where they had black plaid flat shoes that would look pretty great with my outfit.

I thought for a moment before remembering these perfect shoes I didn't wear much. "How bout those Converse I customized in October when the blizzard locked us in Emmett's house? From the website?"

"Oh my god, Bella!" Alice exclaimed. "Those would be perfect!"

My Converse, low cut Chucks, were red on the outside half, black on the inside half, and then a black and red zebra print patterned the tongue and inside; the rubber sidewall was black and had a red racing stripe; the stitch, heel stripe, and laces were grey and it said "rInGiNg" down the heel stripe, as in my nickname Bell or Bells. Bonus! They were only 62 bucks.

"Okay good," I sighed, happy to not have to find the perfect shoes. "So since we're technically all done with me, should-"

"No," Alice said shortly. "You're not finished yet, honey."

"Crap!"

"What's this new aversion to shopping?"

"I don't know. I think it's just that I don't wanna look too much like a drama queen, getting a new everything and whatnot, for James. I have no idea if he likes it or not and I'm pretty sure he's seen me in every bit of clothing I own." I sighed again, but this time in frustration.

"Do you really think he is going to pay attention to that?"

"No," I admitted. "He might, but I guess it doesn't matter."

"You got that right." She winked, knowing she had won. No surprise. "So we've got to get you a perfect outfit for Saturday. I'm thinking Bebe or Wet Seal or Charlotte Russe or something like that. Maybe Delia's...." Alice trailed off, thinking of stores. Sure, Charlotte Russe, Wet Seal, and Delia's weren't the most expensive places, as Alice chose usually chose, but they were some of my favorites. But my mom said Charlotte Russe was too hooker-ish (like I care), Delia's was just plain (it is not!), and Wet Seal was very '80's and scary (der da der) and we only went in there when she wasn't shopping with us.

Sadly, I hadn't even realized Rosalie wasn't part of our discussion until she stepped between Alice and I.

"Just decide so I can rush you through the store and then drag your asses to Starbucks," she growled.

"Oh." I looked down at my stomach as it rumbled. It had been a few hours since we'd eaten breakfast and Rosalie was not a happy camper when she was hungry. Not at all.

We were not too far from Starbucks so it took nearly a minute to walk there. Along the way, Alice talked about this silver sequined high- shoulder halter she found in Bebe the last time we went to the mall, which was a couple days before we got sick. When Rosalie hissed, that shut Alice up enough to start singing _Check Yes Juliet_. And really loudly, too. We joined in, laughing still as we ordered our drinks and paid for our parfaits.

As we were taking sips of our mochas, Mike Newton strolled over to us.

"Hey, Mike," I said. "Aren't you supposed to working?" I gestured to the counter. He worked at this Starbucks and we were pretty much friends with him, but he had major crushes on me and Rosalie and Alice.

"Nah. Mr. Boss Guy said I could take a few off. He said I looked depressed or something." The kid really did.

"You do," Alice agreed. "What's wrong?"

He shrugged and tried to look a little manly. It didn't work.

I pursed my lips. "Are you fighting with Lauren Whore again?" Everyone in the school called her that, even her friends, her boyfriends, which Mike was.

"Yeah." He groaned, obviously preparing himself for what we were going to say to what he was about to tell us. "Rumor has it that she was flirting over the top with Edward the other day, before you guys got sick."

"Of course she was," mumbled Rosalie, but Mike didn't hear her.

"She was. I'm sorry, Mike, we were there," I apologized.

Mike nodded. He knew it would be true with or without a witness. "S'okay."

"You should just dump the chick," Rosalie said more loudly that before. She liked Mike as a friend, even though she kind of laughed at him behind his back, and despised Lauren.

"And then what do I do?"

I was doing a lot of thinking today. "How about Jess? I know how much she likes you."

There was silence. Mike just stared at me.

"Jessica Stanley...?" I explained. Yup, he's a blonde teenage boy.

His mouth formed an O, and he almost looked pleased. "Really? Stanley?"

"Mhm."

"_Really_. Well, um, thanks, Bella. Rosalie, Alice." He nodded to them before turning his back on us to get back to work.

"So are you going to ask her out?" I called, knowing Jess was single and waiting for Mike.

He looked back with a grin on his face. "I owe you one, Bella."

I jumped up and gave him a quick hug, glad he would be happy.

When we left Starbucks, we chatted about nonsense. I couldn't have been more ecstatic; I was going out tomorrow with the hottest guy EVER and had the best friends to back me up with anything.

**Ooh. I'm very very excited to write the date, which will be the next chaps. Whoop whoop! Please review!!**

**~Emileigh**


	5. No One Cares To Talk About It

**Okay so sorry I haven't updated since like last month but a few really important things have come up. And a little while ago, my great- grandma passed away at age 90. Umm.... yeahh and I haven't had any good ideas. That's mostly the reason. I get stuck. A lot. Soooo it's kinda hard to continue!!**

**Disclaimer****: Yeahh.... you know it!!**

So the only two things I had planned for my date tomorrow night was my shoes and purse. I was centering my second day outfit around the top Alice described (and I hoped it was still there!) and the black Guess bag.

We stopped by a few other places, got some awesome stuff for my outfits and then carried on.

After we left the store, we found Bebe almost automatically. Alice dragged us through the store, searching for the top. She found it on the clearance rack, in my size.

"Well that's kinda scary," I commented before being shoved into a dressing room and trying it on. It fit perfectly and looked marvelous with the pants I'd just bought and purse. I purchased the shirt and we went next door to Hot Topic.

"Why am I in here again?" Alice asked, peeved. "What did I do to you?"

I was a big music person and Hot Topic was the only place I could find this one band t- shirt. Plus they had this line of amazing stuff from my favorite book series, Midnight Sun saga. It was about a boy vampire who fell in love with a plain human and she with him. The vampire's family members reminded me a lot of my friends and the vampire of James. The vampire, named Anthony Masen (Anthony Hollow read these and loved them like me, but found it weird it was in the vampire's point- of- view and shared his name), seemed protective and was God- like and the most perfect person in the whole world. Like James.

"You're in here because you're my BFF and you spied on me when I was rehearsing for my auditions in Edward's bedroom," I replied. Alice rolled her eyes but plunged on, looking with Rose. When I took them in here the first couple times, Anthony and us three were shopping, they were so scared of the people who worked there. Now they just ignored them. Half the people in there were my good friends and some of the nicest I had ever met.

I ended up getting a bookmark with a quote and picture on it from _Midnight Sun_ and then a shirt that had a Paramore logo on it.

"So now that we have the three basic things you have to wear for Saturday, what kind of shoes do you think you would work?" Rosalie furrowed her brow in thought.

"I don't know, he didn't specifically say."

"Call him," Alice suggested.

"No, it's fine. I'll just wear a pair of cute shoes and then my Converse depending on what we do...." I trailed off and Rosalie smiled at my choice words.

It was only fitting that we pass Victoria's Secret then. Rose started walking in but stopped when she saw mine and Alice's faces.

"You never know, girls," she smiled. "Ya'll might get lucky tomor-"

"OKAY!" Alice and I yelled in an attempt to get our friend to shut her big trap. Against our will, we went in and actually found a couple of cute bras 'n' such. Rosalie being, well, herself found a little lacy piece of lingerie to store in the purse she planned to use tomorrow night. Alice found something, as did I. My bra worked perfectly with the hoodie and top I'd be wearing with James, Rosalie laughing at my eagerness. While we were there, Alice remembered that he'd said I would need a swim suit, so she made sure I bought a pink bikini with peace signs on it in Pink.

Again, we went to another fifty stores. We found exactly everything we needed and then started to head back home. IWASSOEXCITED!

And to think, this was all for the outfit I was wearing on Saturday. Oh well, it was gonna be worth the blisters.

I got a text then from James:

_Don't forget I'll pick you up tomorrow night at 6- it might take long to get to where we're going._

_3:03PM Thu, 16 Dec_

_From: James Night_

I texted him back saying it was good and I'd see him them. I played it cool, not seeming like I was about to spaz because of the text. Even though I really, really wanted to. And did in the mall. But he wouldn't know that.

The next afternoon, Alice, Rosalie, and I drove back to the mall to get our hair and nails done. My hair was cut a little shorter and I kept it all the same length, just trimming my side- swept bangs; as for my nails, I my acrylics filled and then had Louida do a black- tipped French manicure, with a silver lining and detail on the middle fingers and thumbs.

When James showed up, I had my bag ready and I look smokin' hot. According to everyone in the house at least.

Hair by Pamela; Choker, bracelets, and rings- Charlotte Russe; Hoodie- a store I don't remember; Ed Hardy skinnies- Buckle; Random knee- high socks that wouldn't be seen- Delia's; Shoes- Converse; Nails by Louida.

That was just what I had been wearing for wherever we were going tonight. I think I'll describe the Tomorrow Outfit in FULL detail later....

I hugged my besties goodbye, grabbed the Coach duffel (which I had unpacked finally earlier) that had all my stuff in it, and shut the door behind us. There was a short silence before I broke it.

"So where are we going?"

"I'd tell you, but then I'd have to kill you," he replied, winking. We descended the last step before I saw his heavenly Ferrari. He opened the door for me, tossed my bag in and then walked to the driver's seat. James flipped on the radio as he started the car.

_Right Round_ was on full blast and I couldn't help singing along. It took him a minute to get situated with starting his car, but he then joined me for a full on duet. I've always known he was a huge music man, but never really thought of him as a singer. Now I did.

"Dude, you should totally audition for the musical when we get back to school. The spring one," I told him.

"Dude, no." He chuckled, kind of how daddies do, but James's was much sexier.

"Why not? It's _Grease_ and I'm pretty sure you could make it at least as Danny."

"He's the main character," said James.

"Exactly my point. You don't want one of those preps to get the lead again, now do you?" James had a lot against them, why I didn't know.

"You're one of those preps."

"No... maybe... yes SO?!" It was one of our inside jokes, when I had asked him if he forgot to do his homework again for a partner project.

He laughed once more. "Okay, okay, I'll give it a chance."

I clapped my hands and giggled, delighted he and I could be in the musical together. We passed just over five minutes in a comfortable silence, listening to the radio.

"Bella?" He asked me suddenly.

"Yes?"

"I'm really glad you could come out with me tonight. And I think I might tell you where we are going." At this, my grin plastered itself across my face.

"Where?"

"San Diego."

There was no noise as I waited for him to say something more.

"Keep going...."

"That's all I wanna tell you." He smirked at me, but I could see the _fear_ (sure, sure, it was) in his eyes of how I wanted to respond to that.

I kept it simple: "I hate you."

James winked. "Oh, and there's something I was wondering about, too."

"Can I answer in one word?"

"Sure."

"Then shoot." I saw him take a breath to steady himself, but I honestly could not tell at all what he was feeling.

"Are you comfortable with... sleeping at the loft I have in San Diego?"

This caught me off guard. "Well, totally. Believe me, I would've let you know if I didn't want to soooo yeah."

"Good. I was thinking we could inflate the air mattresses, stick a sleeping bag on each one and just watch a movie or something."

"That sounds really fun and relaxing so I'm so up for it!"

We laughed and just talked of simple things until I noticed that he wasn't going the right way if we were headed towards California.

"I know," he answered when I voiced my observance. "We're taking my private jet over to the big CA."

"Ahhh. Cool." As I mentioned before, the Cullens and Hales and Mallorys all were the richest people in Forks. I choose not to include James Night for two reasons. 1- he doesn't live in Forks, he lives just outside of it. 2- his wealth ranking was too high for anything and anyone. The Night family had always been made of money. His grandparents struck oil a while back and both of his parents were some type of doctor.

"So will you tell me now where we are going?" I tried again.

He shot a glance at me, something hidden in his eyes like regret from tempting me with the secret or just a funny emotion I didn't understand. "Well, now that we're about to take off to San Diego... no."

"Ugh, I hate you." I repeated, chuckling and feeling it grow even louder as he joined in. By the time we finished guffawing at each other, we'd reached the frosted pavement lot with a very grand jet sitting on top of it. "Is that the- the- the motorized device we're taking?"

James laughed out loud, a real and echoey laugh. "Yeah, Bella, it is."

"Dayumn."

"Glad you like it."

I grinned and then he helped me up the steps once the car was valeted over somewhere. There were very few seats and a couple of doors that I saw when I first looked around. I could not _wait_ to tell Rose and Alice about this.

"Hmm," he assented, glancing around. "Name something you love to do."

"Shopping," I answered automatically. As soon as I said it, I took it back. Some guys in my school, even though it was a rich prep academy, despised that us girls were all obsessed with shopping and some even refused to ask us out because they were afraid all we would talk about was shopping and spending money and then they would feel stupid. Jasper and Edward and Emmett were very informative.

James laughed as he had a minute before. "Okay. Name something you can do on a jet."

"Oh!" I snorted. "Um, I don't really know. I've never been on a private plane before, but usually I just look out the window and read or write or something."

His eyes lit up. "Then I have the perfect place for us to go and be alone. Come on!" He seemed overjoyed as he lead me through the hallway, until we stopped almost at the end of the jet and he opened a door. There was a little space in between the door and another door that looked invisible, like how some fridges are and they blend into the cabinets. I saw the light of the lock buttons in the pitch black and the sound of the password beeping to unlock the door.

When I walked through, I was greeted by a half- mile of beaded curtains. Once I got past the evil tendrils of those, I saw a little bar and a couple funky couches and beanbag chairs. Next to all of that was a huge window. And then a shelf which contained a few books and what looked like a laptop charger.

"This is almost like my giant- little reading nook," he said, holding up his arms.

"I almost forgot," I told him. "You're an English nerd, too."

"Yep. So are you hungry or thirsty?" James moved over by the bar to a mini fridge and grabbed two glasses, holding one up to ask again.

"Sure. What'cha got?" I couldn't imagine anything other than alcohol would be stored in a bar....

"Champagne, rum, tequila, whiskey- nasty stuff- and then the usual beer and wine." He saw the look on my face and explained. "My parents like to party, and that usually involves a bunch of people and liquor. They don't really care what I do, but I make sure I'm safe. We have bottles of water, though, as well. And this is the room with the most limited choices so if you want something else, I can grab it and bring it back here."

"No, no, it's fine. I don't care what you give me, just as long as I don't take one drink and am already hammered."

"You want a couple taste tests? I could fill up a shot glass-?"

"Sure." I had to admit, I was ready to have my first drink of alcohol other than a sip of beer when my mom made beer bread.

"Which ones?"

"Umm how about the tequila, rum, and champagne?"

He chuckled as he pulled out the bottles and poured each kind into two glasses.

"What?" I wondered.

"I've never had champagne in a shot before."

"Ah."

James motioned for me to come back over to the bar and he aligned the three glasses before me.

"They're in the order you wanted them, the white tequila then the Bacardi gold rum, and finally our best champagne."

"Sweet." I took the tequila gently in my hands and slowly picked it up. All I can say was that it was better than beer. Then the rum shot down my throat and I couldn't control the craving of wanting more. The champagne was my favorite, though, and I told James I wanted a little more.

"Do you want it just plain out or as a cocktail?"

"Surprise me, and you had better know what I like." I laughed and turned around to look out the window again.

In less than a minute, James handed me a tropical looking drink in a tall glass. I tried to ask what was in it, but he told me to take a sip and then yell at him if I didn't like it.

"That's amazing," I managed to say. "What's in it?"

"The drink itself is called American Glory and it's nothing but champagne, lemonade, and orange juice."

"Incredible," I commented, rolling my eyes. We walked over to the couch and watched the clouds that were at our eye level.

I checked the time on my phone and it told me I hadn't even been up in the air for twenty minutes. The buzz was starting to come but I ignored it.

"So does my family know we're going out of state, almost to Mexico?"

"Mhm. I made sure it was okay with them, and they agreed since we've been friends since we were two and all." James draped his arm around my shoulders as we continued to look out the window.

"Aren't we gonna be smashed until tomorrow morning, and then we'll have a hangover?" I asked.

"Sure, but tomorrow afternoon, we're going to be busy and then the next day we're also going to be shopping."

"That's the reason we're going to California? To shop?"

"No, that's just day two."

"But I thought you said it was only gonna be a two- day thing."

"That was before. Then I sorted stuff out with Rose and Alice and your parents and now it's a two and three- quarters day thing. Sorry bout that."

"No, it's fine, I just didn't pack enough outfits for two and three- quarter days." We had yet another LOL moment until I finished my cocktail and started to realize how tired I was.

"Do you want to come see my mom's favorite room?" James inquired softly, stroking my hair. "We call it the Sanctuary."

"Sure," I mumbled.

The Sanctuary was a room with very soft chaise lounges, candles, and a coffee machine. There was also a special tea brewer, Baileys Irish Cream and wine bottles, and fifty- billion candles. I immediately went to the chaise and rested my head on the fluffy pillow.

"Drink this," said James. "It will help until the coffee's ready." I took the water bottle and heard him place a garbage can next to me. I could hear someone else lighting the candles, since I looked to my right where the mini- kitchen was, but was too lazy to turn my eyes the other way.

"Guess three shots and a cocktail wasn't the greatest idea, especially on you first real drink," James commented, laughing at the bit of info I had shared with him.

"Three shots?" Gasped the other voice. It sounded like a woman in her sixties, and she seemed very beguiled.

"Yeah, sorry, Nan," he apologized. "Bella wanted to try three kinds of alcohol, but it was my idea."

"What kinds?" The woman, I guess named Nan, wondered warily.

"Tequila, rum, and champagne?" It was almost a question James' tone of voice formed.

Nan made a slight, disgusted moan. "What was the base of the cocktail?"

"Champagne. I gave her an American Glory."

"Oh, good. Nothing with tons and tons of shit in there then." Nan's language took me by shock. "Well, how much did you have, honey?"

"The same three shots, since I'd never had a champagne shot"- he chuckled again- "and then the bland rum and 'quila."

"That's all?" I could see in my mind that she was raising an eyebrow.

"Yes."

"Lucky you," I muttered and then promptly threw up into the garbage can. Feeling lotion-y fingers graze the sides of my head to pull my hair back sent a calming vibe throughout my body, and Nan hushed calming words into my ear. It only came again twice and by that time James had the coffee ready for me. On my first sip, my mind cleared and I could think again.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Bittersweet chocolate black decaf, the tiniest bit watered down," said James. "The chocolate helps clear your mind and improve your mood and a few other things and then the watery black kind of coffee helps with the alcohol in your blood."

"Wow. Kinda gross, but good."

"Your color's comin' back already, chile." It was then I noticed that Nan was a big, African- American woman who spoke like she had a southern twang still. She was stunningly young- looking and absolutely beautiful. "I'm Nan, by the way."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Bella, but you probably already figured that out."

"That I did, but it's a pleasure." She smiled and looked up at James. "Now I remember when Renee had her first drink on here with Charlie and your folks. She had two shots and a can o' beer then she was out like a light."

"How would you remember that? You were only twenty- something." James was looking at Nan in curiosity, probably trying to read her mind through her face.

"Some things, darlin'." She tapped her temple, got up, and gave us a warning look before shuffling out the door.

"Sorry about her," apologized James. "She's just our looney maid."

"She's sweet and you should give her more respect than just a _looney maid_," I scolded. "And somehow this brought me all back to how I don't have an outfit for tomorrow."

"I could always have Nan wash your sweatshirt and jeans and whatnot."

"How do you wash clothing on a plane?" I queried.

"Haven't you ever wondered how the bathrooms work on planes?" He replied.

"Touche."

We kept the candles burning safely, but the big overhead light on. James found the remote and got his laptop from its case so we could watch old episodes of That 70's Show, or make our stomachs grumble from watching Paula Deen make a mean steak and peach pie on Food Network, and with his laptop we wrote out bizarre lines to stories and messed around in Photo Booth.

"You know," I said, mimicking the yawn he had just produced, "I'm writing a story. An Edgar Allan Poe story."

"Really, now? For the project in English?"

Taking a sip of water, I nodded.

"Coolio. I want to read it." His eyes darkened in a very sexy way and I could not say no to them, or him.

"It's on my laptop... which I left in the funky room." I sighed and walked over to get my duffel from the room I had lost my almost drinking virginity to.

"It's called _The Violet Eyes_," I told James when I walked back into the Sanctuary. "And it is from Poe's point of view so don't think it's weird or anything."

"How far are you?"

I hesitated. "The outline and first three paragraphs."

"Lemme help you then."

It took a few hours, but we finally finished it. **(True story, my class did an EAP project and I wrote a story! Check it out- same title 'n' all- on my profile)**

Once that was over, both of us decided to change into pajamas and get ready for bed so we walked off to the bathrooms. I kept my hair down since all I had was a BA Volleyball tank, plus my Seahawk shorts and then the kneehighs I though no one would see.

"Cute glasses," James complimented me and slid his arm around my waist. I thanked him, laughing and resting my head on his shoulder.

"What do you wanna do now?" Since I was over all the alcohol, and I was starting to think he didn't use decaf coffee by accident, I wanted to just chill and do something boring. What had seemed like Nan had come in to extinguish all the candles, except for the few around our now blanketed chaises so the room had an even more romantic air to it.

The FN was still on when we returned. James had managed to record an episode of _Guy's Big Bites_ since Guy was making a beer can- up- the- ass chicken and some other really good stuff, I managed to write down a few of Giada DeLaurentii's recipes- one of them being a chocolate espresso bellini, and we both managed to pass out at about two in the morning.

But before we both became practically unconscious, I remembered something.

"I still get a one work answer... 'Kay?"

"Kay," he grumbled, almost incoherently.

"Good."

**Whoo! It's up! Sooooo....... *awkward silence* and I'll get RIGHT on the next chap since it's the 3 day weekend!! WHOO!!! **

**Please **_**review**_** for reading and **_**I'll return the favor**_**!!!**

**~Emileigh**


	6. My Heart Is Yours I think

**Okay I'm soooo sorry that I haven't updated since 10,000 BC, but I've been sooo busy with my 8th grade graduation and summer and all those whatnots..... :) ferrgive me! Soooo on with the story!!! {oh and one of the last words last chap, Bella's supposed to say 'one worD answer' not worK. lol oops!}**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not even the music in this chap. Dayumn.**

James and I woke up around the same time, he then I. I'm guessing that he asked Nan if she wanted to make some amazingly amazing cinnamon pancakes because she was standing over a griddle with a spatula in her hand, glaring at the bowl of batter.

"Mornin', Bella," she greeted me without taking her eyes from the bowl.

"Hey, Nan. Wacha glaring at?"

"The batter."

"Ah. What's wrong with the batter?"

"The chocolate chips keep settling on the bottom of the bowl and then I pour the batter in and there ain't no chips in the cakes. I watch to see so then I can stir the batter." She never removed her eyes from the bowl of obviously chocolate chip pancake mix.

"Eh- right," James and me comprehended simultaneously.

"Nan, I thought you were making cinnamon pancakes," said James.

"I did. They're in the oven, y'know so I can keep 'em warm-"

We barely heard anything else, for charging to the oven halfway across the kitchen is rather loud. Then, there, sitting in the middle of the oven on a hot pad was the biggest stack of cinnamon pancakes I have ever seen. And Emmett McCarty really likes to eat a lot.

I filled my plate up with about half the amount James did, and I had six. When I went back for my seventh, I couldn't finish more than three bites of it and James nearly attacked me for that piece.

We wobbled back to a bedroom, falling over on each other along the way, after grabbing our stuff from the Sanctuary. I changed in the guest bedroom, he in his own, and couldn't help but admire the beach theme. After I dressed back in the clothes I wore yesterday which Nan had washed, we hung out in the game room. There was a bar there but I stayed next to my Arizona peach tea; it also had your everyday air hockey and foosball table, and some board games. My guess was that the main focal point equals the bar.

I learned something today: game rooms are much more fun than you would think. Oh, great. Now I've turned that sexual. Damn my perverted friends.

"Stay seated," Nan told us, bursting through the door a little while later. "We're landing and you know how rough Houston does so, James." He nodded and grabbed my arm quickly, dragging me tightly to his side.

Once we landed, the both of us all but ran off the plane. I wanted to puke from the jagged end to our ride.

"Bella, we still have a little time to kill before we should be there." James turned to me and smiled. "What do you want to do?"

Right as he said that, I looked up. His loft house was right there; it was _huge_ and almost completely different than any others I have seen before. The rectangular floors of the house were unevenly placed, the garden in the backyard was in pristine condition and the white stone outside of the loft almost glowed in the early morning.

"Wow."

He chuckled. "It's my home away from home."

"It's stunning."

"I'm glad you like it," he whispered in my ear, grabbing me from behind around the waist. I giggled, and we ran up the cement stairs and through the back door.

Three hours later, he and I had watched _10,000 BC_, toured his house and each downed a RockStar (because of all the drinking I had done in the past few hours, I had to pee like no other).

"We still have nearly an hour to go until the limo gets here," James said, "And we've done everything I could possibly imagine in the loft." I snorted in agreement.

"Wait a second!" He gasped. "I didn't show you my room! COME ON!!!" We laughed loudly as he pulled me towards a room in the back for what felt like the hundredth time. When he opened the door, I was enveloped in the smell of Armani cologne. His bedroom was similar to Edward's: it was gray, black, and navy with lots of furniture and some pretty cool details to it. He had a ton of band posters on one wall, a huge bay window just like every room in the loft, and an espresso- finished bed in the dead center of the room.

"Wow," I said again. I strolled over to his bed, seating myself on the fluffy black comforter. "How often do you come here?"

"A couple times a month, usually on the weekends," he replied, sitting across me so his back was up against the headboard. "It's so nice to just be here alone. And a bonus for great parties, you know."

"You parents actually let you do that?" I was shocked and it wasn't unnoticeable.

"Sure. They're down with the latest shiz." He went all gansta, leaving me rolling on the bed in hysterics and him on the same page. After five minutes of that, he was prostrate across the bed and my head was on his chest. I found it very romantic.

"Bella," he murmured. I could feel his chest vibrate when he spoke; I turned to him and he was gazing at me with a hint of lust in his eyes.

Hoping this wasn't going where I thought it might, I started to speak: "I... uh... no, James-"

"No, that's not what I'm asking for," he informed me formally, cutting off my stammering.

I sighed in relief and tilted my head so my chin rested on his diaphragm. James winked at me and I couldn't help but grin back. I felt his minty breath circumvent around my face and it made me think. Moving my head a little closer, and my body with it, I pressed my forehead against his.

James made the first move. His tender lips brushed on mine like a feather before I reacted. Our kiss lasted for only a few seconds, but it was the sweetest one I ever had.

Around three in the afternoon, we got into the rented limo and drove to a place I didn't know because James refused to tell me.

"Come on," I whined, flashing him my best puppy face.

"Nope," he grinned.

"Please?" I reached for his chin, which was turned the other way, and stroked the soft skin. "Please, James, will you tell me?"

He opened his mouth and it looked like he was going to answer me but... "No," he said shortly, looking at me.

"Fine," I huffed. I crossed my arms and turned my body the opposite way. He wasn't playing fair so I wouldn't either.

"Bella," sighed James. His hand caressed my cheek and the other was already around my shoulder. "Bella, look at me." I could feel him start to be splashed with the sarcastic, icy water of revenge. "I'll tell you if you look at me," he promised, sliding his hand down to my thigh. I flushed but continued to stare at the empty seat. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him square his jaw; the next thing I knew, I was being pulled onto his lap and my head tucked under his.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you by not telling you, but I want it to be a surprise."

I let out a short breath, not able to keep my stance of ignoring him. "I know. But I swear to God, if you bring me to some place and then people jump me, you will be a very dead boy."

He laughed loud and clear, almost hurting my ears. "I can vow to you that will not happen."

"Good." I remained on his lap until I got bored playing with his fingers- he had been absently doing the same to my hair- and turned so I faced him. James looked out the window and told me we were where we needed to be. I kissed his cheek and we stepped out into the amphitheater.

As I glanced around to the people swarming me, James handed me a ticket. Well they weren't swarming me as much as they were swarming the rest of the people in the lines going in to the theater.

"Bella Swan, I'd like to welcome you to what should be considered the best concert in all of history."

"Who is it?" Ohmygoodness the suspense was going to kill me. I had been wondering for the past few days and the moment was now....

"Linkin Park, Hollywood Undead, and Rise Against!" The extreme giddiness was all but clear in James's voice and my chest twisted with the same feeling.

My jaw dropped and I looked adoringly into his eyes. I'd heard a few songs by Rise Against and never even heard of Hollywood Undead, but LINKIN PARK!? That was incredible!

He didn't seem to want to wait for the rest of my reaction, so grabbing my incredulous outstretched hands, he sprinted to the front part of the line and showed a ticket person our magical pieces of paper. I needed him to guide us to our seats but we ran the whole way.

To pass tortuous time, James gave me a few lyrics to Hollywood Undead songs, quietly sang the other few songs of the second and third bands here with me, and explained why he took me here.

"I remember you saying in English just how much you _looooooooved_ Linkin Park. Didn't... Hale introduce you?" he said.

"Yep," I answered. "I listened to a couple songs, literally, and was totally hooked."

"Which ones?"

"_Papercut_-"

"Classic," he commented.

"_Bleed It Out_-"

"One of my personal favorites." He grinned apologetically at me for interrupting again.

"And _Leave Out All the Rest_."

"Amazing taste. Who else does Hale listen to?"

"_Jasper_," I said, emphasizing his name, "likes The Killers, My Chemical Romance and pretty much everything along those lines." His secret fetishes were Fall Out Boy and Paramore, but only I knew that, something even Alice didn't know.

By that time, the concert had just begun to start. James grabbed my waist and pulled me closer to him, then I found myself doing the same without even noticing it. He and I looked at each other, took in a deep breath, and held it until the music began which wasn't too long after.

* * *

We staggered out of the amphitheater, high off the music and our own excitement, laughing. I was carrying my Batman hoodie since we'd be jumping and screaming and dancing. The entire time.

"What was your favorite song by the Undead Wood of Holly?" asked James as our limo sped away just seconds after we shut the door.

"_No. 5 _and_ Undead _were pretty damn good, but_ Bitches _was totally my favorite."

"Same. _Bitches_ is unreleased, so we're lucky we heard it there."

I giggled like the little girl I truly was- sometimes, at least. "Bitches, I hope you know. I won't stop till I hit that ho. Baby, come say hello and get your drunk ass over here, let's go!" James joined me even though we knew nothing but the chorus. "God, they're so bad ass."

"Well, they're rock and rap. What do you expect, Bella?"

"No, like, for serious. Have you counted how many times they say _fuck_ or whatever per song?" I asked, curious.

"Haven't even bothered." He waved his hand, dismissing the thought. "But does it bother _you_?"

"Fuck no!" I said. Oh yes, I'm just that creative. "Hey, so is there any special reason you asked my to bring my suit?"

"Nope. I have no swimming thing at the loft. I just wanted to see if you would." He chuckled and linked his fingers through mine. "Well we have a pool and a jacuzzi... you wanna visit them when we get back?"

"Yes! Ohmigawd I _soo_ need to just chill."

"I agree," murmured James, pressing his lips to the side of my neck and bare shoulder. I took an uneven breath and rested my head against the leather seat while he continued to kiss me.

"You know," I sighed, barely able to get the words out. "That was the best concert I've ever been to."

"Really?" His voice was muffled from his lips being probably permanently attached to my skin.

I contemplated. "Well the only three I even had the willpower to go to were all Paramore- you know me, Alice, and Rosalie well enough to understand that. I love them live; once, Hey Monday and No Doubt toured with them and it was like BAM awesomeness!" I laughed, remembering how I hadn't even known No Doubt was a band.

"Nice, Bella."

"Yeah, thanks, I know."

By that time, we'd gotten to his loft and were practically racing each other to get in our suits. I beat him, waiting in the living room where someone had set up two very comfy looking air mattresses. James came strolling out with an iPod in his hand and went right past me, going out one door and through another. I followed him; he lead me to a humid room with a huge hot tub and even bigger pool. My paradise.

"Which one first?" He was sticking his music device into a waterproof speaker system, towel around his neck and everything.

"Pool," I requested, grinning.

He hit the play button, apparently, threw his towel to the side and dived off the diving board two feet from where he had been standing six seconds ago. I, on the other hand, made my way over in no rush at all and did a front flip into the deep water. We swam around to what sounded like the same kind of stuff we'd just heard at the concert.

"Who is this?" I questioned when one band sounded pretty different then all the other stuff.

"Senses Fail," he told me. "They're, like, so amazing but not many people know them."

"That's depressing," I said.

He chuckled. "Oh and these guys are A.F.I, they're classic."

"I know this song!" I gasped. "_Miss Murder_! From Guitar Hero Three, right?"

"Yep."

More time passed. We listened and sang and just really had fun. It almost didn't seem like a complicated date.

My head was back against the side of the hot tub (I was more relaxed then anyone ever should be) when we started asking random questions.

"What's your favorite song by Paramore?" James drilled.

"I love _My Heart_,_ Miracle_,and _Emergency_. Live, I liked _Misery Business_ and _Brighter_- which are also my regular faves," I replied

"Complex."

"Tell me about it," I giggled. "Now, James, what do you look for in a girl?"

"I look for honesty and loyalty and someone who is not afraid to be some crazy- goofy- freak or themselves," he answered.

After what felt like hours in the water, our fingers and toes looked like prunes and we were ready to call it a night. At least in the pool. He still had intentions to play video games until two in the morning.

"The towels are in there," James said, pointing to an oak cabinet, "and that's really all you need."

"Thanks." He and I had decided to take showers before getting in our pajamas, the chemicals from the pool and the sweat from the concert could cause some bad breakouts. I stood in the warm water, humming a myriad of songs, descending as the last one ended. I combed through my hair and put in the products I packed just in case.

A few minutes later, I opened the door to see James just coming through the bedroom with fresh- looking blankets. He looked over at me and winked, setting them on the dresser.

"If you want an extra blanket," he explained. He held out his hand, so I took it. "Now, are you ready for my nerdy night fun?"

I snorted and lead him back to the living room with the air mattresses. He'd shown me his collection of video game systems earlier so I knew exactly where we were going to be.

"Do you want to push the wannabe beds closer together so we don't tumble off them?" he laughed at the thought, while setting up the Wii.

We sat cross legged on the mattresses, moving the Wii thing closer to us so we didn't have to get up every time to change the game. I beat him at almost everything we played.

Six hours of Mario Kart, Lego Batman, Lego Star Wars, Lego Indiana Jones, Rock Band and the movie _Never Back Down_ later, we were sprawled across the little sleeping things and out like _Midnight Sun_ posters in Hot Topic.

I awoke to our beloved Food Network around ten in the morning. Paula Deen was making a giant Christmas cookie pizza and James was staring hungrily at the TV. I squinted at the screen, not wanting to be awake yet but finally gave up when all I could hear was her Southern twang. I slid my glasses on and sat straight up. James looked over at me, shifted his weight a little, and did a tiny hop over to my air mattress. He set me in his lap with his arms around my waist and his hands playing with mine before I could even get a word out.

"Good morning," he said warmly.

"Mornin'," I responded, yawning. "Sleep well?"

"I did. And yourself?"

"Mhm," I groggily half- agreed.

"Splendid." He smiled and glanced anxiously behind him toward the kitchen.

"Breakfast?"

James chuckled, standing so he could swing me over his shoulder like a toddler and plop me on the kitchen counter. The icy marble sent a jolt of energy through my body and I suddenly was determined to make us some food.

"Le Chef Bella iz goi'ng tu make me a break of fast?" He asked in a French accent.

"Oui," I giggled. I started going through the cabinets and pantry and fridge, finding nothing of an inspiration. It wasn't until the drawers that I found _something_ useful.

"Bella, do you know what you're doing in my drawers?" wondered James.

I shot him a wistful look, daring him to make the remark.

"That's what she said," he quickly added, laughing at my face.

"Don't make me shank you with this...." My threat was cut short because I honestly didn't know what to call it; it was the wechamacallit you use to scoop spaghetti out of boiling water.

"Pasta thingie?" he tried.

"Pasta thingie." I lunged at him with my arm raised, but he ducked under it and got around the counter.

Countless minutes were spent with us running around- screaming, falling, waving my pasta thingie around, and tumbling to the ground in hysterics.

"So... spaghetti and meatballs for breakfast?" James laughed.

"No. I was think more along the lines of skillet- like stuff and bacon. Okay? Okay." I didn't even wait for him to say it was fine. I hopped up off the wood floors and bolted back to the kitchen. With the help of him, our little breakfast turned into something perfect.

We got ready in a hurry; I straightened my hair, did the best makeup job I've ever done, and danced into my new outfit.

"Bella, you look.... hot," James said.

"Thanks. You don't look to shabby yourself." I smiled.

He returned it. "Gee, that's so sweet." He showed me to the garage and we sped off to some destination in San Diego in his Ferrari, which I guess the plane had flown here.

"Here it is, the Fashion Valley Mall."

"Oh my god. It's beautiful." I pecked his cheek and hopped out once the car was parked.

Strolling into Nordstrom, I chose to check out the makeup. Guess who went home with a new Vera Wang perfume? Me, that's who. I got a few winter staples (hot scarf, _faux_ fur Ugg- like boots, fuzzy boots with wedges to wear in London and Paris, a stunning trench coat from Burberry, and more Ed Hardy skinny jeans) from the staple stores. Oh yes, I like shopping.

We were passing Claire's when I got a crazy idea.

"What would you say if I got my cartilage pierced?" I asked James.

"That'd be sick!" He yelled, choosing the good form of sick.

I never really had given another piercing a thought, except when Alice and I turn 17 we're getting our belly buttons done together, but what the hell? I called my mom, who said it was fine, and we waltzed into Claire's. The woman working there, Lorraine, helped me choose the studs I wanted and then let us pick out some more earrings. James and I looked around at the things, pulling out a few pairs and holding them up to me.

"What about these?" he wondered. They were purple zebra hoops the size of Montana.

"Sexy," I answered, whiled he added them to the pile he was holding.

"I can help you right now," Lorraine told us. She had already set up the gun- thingie since I'd told her which studs I wanted. The purple director's chair was waiting for my ass.

James and I had gone over something, so I cleared it with Lorraine.

"You want your right ear pierced on the side and your left cartilage?" she clarified; I'd have extra earrings laying around, so I chose two instead of just the carti. It makes sense. I nodded at Lorraine and pulled my hair back in a quick ponytail. "Oh you already have your ears double pierced."

"Yeah. Is that okay?"

"Well, you're gonna look much hotter." She grinned.

"That's what I told her," exclaimed James.

I took a deep breath, a little shaky but otherwise fine, and waited for Lorraine to raise the piercer.

And just like that, it was done. My ears were the tiniest bit sore but every good thing comes with a price. We checked out right after, Lorraine sliding my card like lightning, and James and I headed over to Tiffany's.

"Oh, these are so beautiful," I said, admiring a pair of dangly heart earrings.

"Indeed," James agreed, laughing quietly and kissing my temple.

A pointy, lanky man was suddenly in front of us, a frown upon his overly- tanned face. "Twenty- one thousand," he said.

James and I rushed out of the store.

"God, that's expensive," I gasped, still running down to Louis Vuitton with James tugging at my hand.

"You just keep telling yourself that, babe." He smirked at me.

"Not all of us can be rich bitches like yourself."

As if James hadn't done enough already, he double checked on which was my favorite purse and told me to keep looking at the luggage I was gaping at. Those old- looking trunks reminded me of what I'd be carrying on the nowadays _Titanic_. I laughed to myself and waited for James to come back while reminiscing about my little ship fantasy- James as Jack Dawson, of course.

"Bella," James murmured, not wanting to be heard by the other couple in the store. I turned around to see him down on one knee. If I wasn't going to... make love with him, why would I marry him? But he continued on: "You are so adventurous and have the best personality ever, and are everything I look for in a girl- even though we've been on four fifths of a date. And, Bella, you are _so damn hot_! Will you be my girlfriend?"

I grinned as he pulled out the beautiful Louis Vuitton bag (_Speedy 30 _from the Stephen Spouse collection) and said that one simple and powerful word, "Yes."

There was a tiny applause from the other couple and the workers as he stood up, kissed me right in front of everybody, and handed me the purse. When we casually strolled out of the store, looking like lovers, the man behind what looked like his girlfriend quickly flashed the little blue box. James nodded, giving the man a good idea on how to propose to her.

James and I sat down on the bench just across the Louis Vuitton store so we could watch him ask her to marry him. I started unloading the stuff from my Guess purse, stuffing that also into my new bag, while we waited.

"God, how much can you fit in that tiny little thing?" James asked.

"I don't have, like, anything," I protested. "Just a brush, my wallet, hairspray, Bath and Body Works body splash, lotion, a nail filer, nail polish, gum, and my makeup pouch."

"Can I have a piece of gum?" I handed the berry, berry goodness over and he asked warily, "Well, what's in the makeup pouch."

"Just everything I need," I said simply. When he gave me a look to go on, I did. "Mascara, eyeliner, eyeshadow, lip balm, lip gloss, cover up, touch up stuff, lipstick, and another sparkly eyeliner."

"Holy shit! You _need_ that big ol' Louis!"

I laughed and finished loading the crap in without taking my eyes off the man as he proposed. Our stomachs growled simultaneously, so we found our way to the Cheesecake Factory.

While we waited for the waiter to come back and take our order, I brought up the whole boyfriend/girlfriend thing.

"So, you were fo shizzle about that?" I asked.

"Fo shizzle Santa's hizzle," he replied, grinning at our inside joke from last night. Long night- don't ask.

I kissed him right on the mouth, not the biceps like some people were thinking I was going to do (insert smily face here, Bella!). I felt him grin under my touch and kiss me back. By the time we were finished, we remembered the other customers in the restaurant. Whoops. My cheeks burned a little, one of those joyous genetic things.

"Don't be embarrassed, Bella," soothed James. His eyes were looking right into mine and I couldn't help but think how lucky I was to have him.

"I'm not anymore," I told him, meaning every word of it.

The waiter came back, holding our delicious looking food and left with a quick wink at me. James and I laughed at him when he left, knowing he'd never have a chance. Poor kid.

"Bella, what do you think about rock wall climbing?" James asked, inching his plate closer to the edge of the table so the waiter would know to take it.

Oh God.

**I'm soooooo sorry (again) that I haven't updated in 5 months, but my life is hackin hectic! Haha I just saw Demi Lovato in concert and am going to confirmation retreat tomorrow until friday so I should have almost half a chapter done SOON!! I promise!! **

Rememberr ::: REVIEWING = INSPIRATION = MORE CHAPTERS SOONER!

~Emileigh


End file.
